The Rise of Rogue
by Ultimous
Summary: it is 6 months after Apocalypse attacked, and the world is a different place now. Rogue has made a life changing choice, but little did she know just how that change would effect everyone she knows.
1. Chapter 1: Good Bye Chéri

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters.**

Chapter 1: Good Bye Chéri

It has been six months since the defeat of Apocalypse was defeated and a lot has changed. Magneto, Colossus and Gambit have joined the X-men now. The whole world knows about mutants, and the prosecution against them has rose to higher levels but at the same time the government is trying to help mutants and protect the rest of the population.

There has been some talk of an island state being setup for the mutants in the USA. But all Rogue knows it that none of it matters to her. Sure things are good for now. She has all her friends around her or actually her family, she has found love despite her powers with Remy, but she is afraid of her relationships too. Especially her relationship with Remy.

It was so great to final have found love, but every time Remy even hugs her she tenses up afraid that she my absorb him. They could not kiss or even hold hands really with out fear of harming him. That is what make her decision so hard. To leave not just the man she loves, but her whole family as well.

Rogue was actually heading to see the Professor and let him know what she had decided to do, when she walks into or actually through Kitty. "Hey Rogue."

The young and energetic girl looks at Rogue, "What's wrong?"

Rogue swears that Kitty is a telepath. Rogue puts on a smile. "Nothing. I'm just going to see Professor Xavier. He is helping me try to gain control my powers." It was half true at least.

"How is it going on that?" Kitty looks down not wanting to see the pain in Rogue's face when she answered. Kitty was the only one that knows Rogue's fear of her power.

"About as well as Ah expected." Rogue keeps the smile on her face but her eyes say differently.

Kitty puts an hand on Rogue's shoulder "Just hang in there. I'm sure you guys will get it." And with that she sees her watch, "Oh god I'm going to be late for my date." Kitty takes off running through any thing or one that gets in her way.

Rogue laughs to her self as she watches her friend run off. And to think that six months ago she would of hated the though of her dating Lance again. The world sure is changing.

With that thought she arrives at Professor Xavier's door and knocks on it. In her mind she hears the professor's voice in her head. "Just one moment Rogue." She does not think she will ever get use to that.

The door opens and Magneto steps out. "Well I do hope the rumors are not true Charles." Rogue had to admit that was one change she never expected. Magneto a good guy.

"Excuse me my dear, I have a danger room session to run." Eric smiles and walks away. His sessions are almost as bad as Logan's are.

"Come on in Rogue." The professor called out to her from behind his desk. He has always been kind to her. She can not believe what she is about to do. She just hopes it goes well.

"Professor, Ah can not thank you enough. For everything, but…" she can not look at him when she says the next part, but then she does not have to.

"You are leaving us." He looks at Rogue and has a kind look to him when she looks up at him. "It's ok Rogue. You are and always will be welcome here. We are your family and this is your home."

Rogue has tears slip out and down her cheeks, "That means so much to me professor. I just need some time away to get things straight and try to control my power. I just can not see anyone Ah care about harmed just cause my skin touches theirs."

"I understand Rogue, I really do. And I'm sorry that we have not made progress with it. You are always free to come and go when you please. We just need more time." Professor Xavier has told her this many times before.

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah can not wait any longer. Ah just think the time off would be good for me." She stands up and looks at him. "Please don't say anything to the others until I'm gone. I don't think Ah could leave if they all know."

"I know Rogue. I will let them all know they will be missed. Please do keep in touch with us though." He smiles at her as he comes around the desk.

"Ah'll try to." Rouge smiles and leans down to hug the professor. "Thanks for everything."

She leaves his office knowing that now this was the last day she would see her family for what she hopes is not too long of a time.

Remy was out doing his usual thing, seeing if anyone could see him as he walked around the mansion. He was passing the Professor's office when he notices he is favorite porcelain skinned girl.

"What are you up to chéri?" and he leans in close to the window to see what he can hear. His heart dopes at the professor's words "I'll let them know they be missed?" She is leaving. Why didn't she tell him. He'll go with her to protect her.

He smiles to himself as he thinks Remy is in love. He would never of though this would happen. But he was in love with that girl.

Remy followed her the rest of the day. He would catch her tonight before she leaves.

Rogue had everything packed in her backpack before Kitty got home from her date. She was on cloud nine so she didn't notice anything strange. Rogue waited until she was sure Kitty was asleep, her head was phased through her pillow.

She reached down and grabbed he backpack from under her bed. She was watching Kitty to make sure she does not wake her. She backs out onto the balcony and turns around, and runs into someone standing there. She almost yells but she know who it was before he even spoke, and he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Leaving with out saying good bye, chéri?" Remy looks down at her and smiles.

"Don't do this Remy. It's hard enough as it is." She can not bring herself to look into the crimson eyes that she loves. "Outa ma way swamp rat." And she tries to push him out of her way, but instead he grabs her hands.

He sweeps her off her feet and looks down at her. "Let Remy help you down." And with that he jumps down from the balcony to the ground below with out making a sound. He sets her back down on the ground.

She begins to walk to the garage to get het motorcycle, knowing that even if she can not hear him that he was following her. She had know idea what he was up to, but he not trying to talk her out of it.

They make it to the garage when he starts talking. "Rogue," this caught her off guard. He never used her name. "I don't know why you are leaving, but…"

Rogue interrupts him without turning around. "Listen there is nothing you can say to talk ma into staying. Ah just need some time away. I.."

He interrupts her by turning her around. She refuses to look into his eyes but to her surprise, he is holding his duster out to her. "Take it chéri. You'll need it."

He reaches out and rises her chin with a finger. "If this is something you have to do, then do it. Remy will not stop you. He cares too much about you. If this makes you happy, then that is all that matters."

Rogue is stunned. She knows that she loves this man. But she never though that he cared about her this much. She takes the jacket and puts it on. It was nice and warm and smelled like Remy.

He smiles. "There is a cell phone and charger in the left side upper inside pocket. I didn't give the number to anyone. Just let Remy know you are safe." He then gets his little smirk that all the girls, even Rogue, love.

"I have one more gift before you leave as well." He lifts her chin a little bit more and kisses her. The sensation is one of the greatest things Rogue has ever experienced, then the most terrorizing. Her powers kick in and she pulls back just in time to catch his body. She then understands why he kissed her. Then she hears his voice.

"Troughs thief skills will come in handy." He smiles at her.

"Ya asshole! Ya could of gotten ya self killed by doing that!" she goes to drop him when she hears his final words before he passes out.

"Je t'aime, chéri"

And she knows it's true. His thoughts are in her mind. And she knows he does truly love he. She lays him down gently and reaches into the pocket to get the cell phone and finds a playing card there, the queen of hearts.

She puts it back and finds the cell phone. It has one number programmed in, Remy's. she replaces it in the pocket. She leans down close to his ear and whispers "I love you too."

She stands up as tears run down her face and can see the smile on his face, knowing he heard her. She pushes her bike out of the garage and down the drive. Once outside the gate, she looks back one more time at her home. The tears are still in her eye. She will come back and soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Times in Orleans

**Thanks for the reviews and for just reading my story. I'm going to try to update with a new chapter each week. **

Chapter 2: Good Times in Orleans

Rogue feels like it was forever ago now that she left the mansion. In reality it has only been about two months. She misses everyone greatly especially Remy. That kiss was all she could think about for months now.

Remy was right though about his thief skills coming in handy. She had only stolen from the people who looked like they could afford it to happen to them. Always only taking cash or food from people.

Every time she calls Remy, her heart is filled with joy. She loves hearing his voice. It was the main thing that keeps her going this whole time. In her travels she has tried many things to control her powers with no results. She studies with some monks in the mountains in Pennsylvania for a few weeks. They helped her control the memories and emotions of the people she has absorbed and her fighting stills.

She decided to enjoy herself after that by heading back down to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. She went back to that little jazz clue Remy took her to before. She loves this little place. The food, the sounds, the….oh no. She was enjoying it until some of the goons from her last trip recognized her.

"Well look it hear boys." The head goon walks over to her table and leans down onto it. "We owe you a whoopin' little girl."

Rogue smiles at the man in front of her. "Ya will if that harder then ya think."

As she says this six more goons surround her table. "Well at lease ya'll are makin' it a challenge for me"

With that, Rogue rolls back in her chair, kicking her side of the table up. The goon that was leaning on it bashes his face off the table, knocking him out cold. She rolls up onto her feet to bump into someone. She turns around throwing a right hook, but he blocks it.

That is when she see that familiar smile and toughs eyes. The crimson on black eyes that she loves. This had to be some kind of trick. But there he stood, his biker boot paints and shirt he seemed to always where with a new duster that was black with dark red trim and the x-men logo on the sleeves by his shoulders in the same color.

"Looks like Remy got here just in time for the fun, non." He smiles at her and he pulls her around next to him. "Shale we chéri?" He holds out his hand and his extendable bo staff is in it extended to its full length.

The thugs didn't stand much chance against Rogue herself, and with Remy at her side it would not even be fair. Five minutes later and a few broken tables, Rogue and Remy walk out of the jazz club while the thugs lie unconscious on the floor. Remy paid the owner for the damages, which the owner appreciated.

The two walked slowly through the streets enjoying each other's company when Rogue broke the silence first. "What are ya doing her swamp rat?"

"This is Remy's home town chéri. Remy always come home for Mardi Gras." He smiles ate her with his half grin, "And I'm glad the Remy made the trip. Buy what are you doing here?"

Rogue smiles at him but shakes her head, "Ah don't know. Ah guess ah'm here to blow off some steam after the monks where not able to help me out much. Though I can control the voices and emotions of the people ah have absorbed much better."

"Then Remy thinks they did help a lot. Don't have ta worry bout you clawing up anyone cause you thinkin you are Sabertooth." He gives her one of his full genuine smiles. "Though Remy thinks it would make you wild behind closed doors."

Rogue blushes as she thinks of some of the things she would love to do to Remy, then punches him in the arm. "Ya wish."

"Ouch!" Remy smiles, "Remy likes it a little rough."

Rogue turns an even deeper red and slugs Remy as hard as she can in the gut, doubling him over. "Ya are sick ya know that!"

Gasping for breath Remy looks at her, "Remy sorry, mon chéri."

Rogue reaches over and helps him straighten up. She felt bad for hitting him so hard. "Ah'm sorry Remy. Guess ah don't know my own strength."

Remy smiles, "Almost felt like Login hit Remy."

They stand there staring into each other's eyes. Rogue wanted to kiss the damn swamp rat to let him know how sorry she was. She reaches her hand up to cover his mouth and kisses the other side of her hand.

Remy got the idea cause when she withdrew her hand, he grabbed it and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it. When he lowers her hand back down they keep ahold of each other's hand and as Remy lead the way.

"Were are ya taking me?" Rogue was wondering where this was heading because it seemed like he was leading her some where.

"Just to ta best seats in the house chéri." He smiles at her as they round a building and start to walk down a long pier. "By the way, Remy like the way you look in his duster."

Rogue was glad that the pier was dark, she didn't want Remy to see how much she was blushing now. They arrived are the end of the pier just in time. Remy looked at his watch and smiled. He hears the first boom of the fireworks as he looks over at Rogue.

The sight was magnificent. Remy didn't think Rogue could get any more beautiful and yet she has. He pulls her in close and hugs her tight from behind as they watch the fireworks.

Rogue can not believe the view from here. Then the fireworks started. Seeing them going off above the city from out here was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She though that this could not get any better, until Remy pulls her into his arms.

If there was a heaven, this was it for her. She leans her head back into his strong chest and lets out a long sigh. She know this would end soon and it would be back to being lonely and on the road. She look up over her shoulder at Remy, "I love you," then she smiles at him, "Swamp rat."

Remy shakes his head then looks down at Rogue, "Je t'aime trop, mon chéri." He kisses the top of her head. "Do you have a place for the night?"

This caught Rogue by surprise, "Not yet. Ah was just goin' ta get an hotel room."

"Non, chéri. You'll stay with Remy tonight." He squeezes her tight. "Then you can leave in the morning. Remy knows you want to continue your journey, but tonight you rest with your love."

Rogue could not deny that she wanted this more than anything else in the world. They have grown so close with her calling him at the end of every day. She rest her head back into him again, "Ok, ya win."

The fireworks end and he looks are Rogue, "What no fight? Remy could get use to that."

"Well don't go gettin' use to it. It an't goina happen often." She pulls his arms apart from around her. "Come on Romeo, lead the way. Ah'm tired."

Remy smiles as he takes her hand and leads the way to his place.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

**Thanks for all the reviews and for following my story. I have a lot more coming, so stay tuned.**

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

They get back to Remy's apartment after stopping by where she had parked her bike, and to rogue's surprise it is very nice. It's a small studio apartment but he has made the best of it. A nice big comfy looking coach in front of what had to be fifty inch screen TV. The bed was a king size with a very comfy look to it too. The drapes by the windows and the balcony doors where a crimson color that matched Remy's eye while the walls where a comforting cream color. It was better then she thought it would be.

"This is amazing Remy." She walks over to the coach and lies down. "Ah'm goin' to make sweet sleep to this coach tonight." She smiles at him and then notice the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Well chéri, if you think you are sleeping on ta coach ya are mistaken. Remy will not allow that." He smiles at her then as he walks over and lifts her small frame up with easy off the coach and carries her to the bed. He lies her down gently into it. "This is where ya belong."

Rogue almost started to argue with him but the bed was very comfy. More so then she had ever thought. But she could not kick him out of his own bed. It was then that she feel him lie down next to her. "What are ya doing?"

He kicks off his boots and continues to lie there. "Goin' ta sleep, chéri. The bed is plenty big enough for us both." He smiles at her. "Ya afraid Remy get to close, non?"

"What da ya think! One wrong move and ya could be dead!" Rogue yells as she hopes up from the bed and gives him a death glare.

"Remy has it all figures out. You stay under the sheet and Remy stays above it. It's that simple chéri." He smiles at her. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I trust you Rogue."

Her fears are washed away with thoughts words and how serious he was. And the fact that he used her name and did not talk in the third person left her wordless. It took her a few minutes to gather herself and then quietly speaks, "Thank ya. Remy, ah just don't want ta lose ya. Ah…" She stops as she feels a tear roll down her face. "Ah never though anyone would not be afraid of me. Yet here ya are, not afraid of anything. Do ya really love me that much? You would really risk death just to hold me?"

"Oui, chéri."

Remy's answer pushed her over the edge then as tears stream down her face. It was something she has always wants. Something she had always dreamed of and read about in her romance novels. Real true love, and until now she didn't think Remy loved her like that.

Remy quickly hopes out of the bed and over to Rogue. "Are ya ok chéri?"

She answers him by wrapping her arms around his waist and cries into her chest. He wraps his arms around her as he gently strokes her hair. She looks up into his crimson eye and smiles then. It is the most beautiful and pure smiles Remy has ever seen from her.

"Ah'm fine. And Remy, I take back every bad thing I have ever said about you." She laughs and continues, "Well almost everything. I love you, swamp rat."

She releases him from her arms and slips out of his. She walks over to her bag and pulls out her sleep wear. "Ah be right back. Where is your bathroom at anyways?"

Remy smiles and points to a door on the other side of the bed. "Right through that door."

Rogue walks into the bathroom and gets changed into her sleep wear, which is a tank top and basketball style shorts. When she walks out she is stopped dead in her tracks. Remy was just finishing stripping down for bed. He was standing there in nothing but his boxers and rogue could not look away.

Sure she has seen him in his swimming shorts, but something about this was different. He smiles when he sees her lack of movement and her eyes locked on him. "Like what you see chéri?"

Rogue snaps out of it finally but decides to just go with it. "Ah always have." She smiles back at him. It was the truth though. From that first fight where he handed her an exploding card, to when he kidnapped her and left her with the queen of hearts, to now. He always had a body she wanted to see, though she never admitted to it before.

Remy laughs and pulls back the blanket off the bed, it is a hot night, and lies down on top of the sheet. He pulls back that sheet for Rogue to come lie down. Rogue walks over and lies down on her side as Remy lays the thin sheet over her along with his arm. She feels the warmth of his body against her back his as he pulls her tight against his chest.

It was sure a great sensation. It was the closest anyone has ever been to her, and she loves it. She feels comfy and safe and not afraid of anything in the world. She longed for this night to never end now, but she know it would end far too soon.

They laid there with her in his arms all night sleeping peacefully. Rogue didn't have any nightmares for the first time in a long time. When she woke, she was saddened to find that Remy was not holding her anymore. He was not even in the bed. She quickly sat up in fear that something had happened, until she could smell breakfast cooking.

"Remy's sorry. He didn't mean to wake you." He smiles at her as he cooks still in nothing but his boxers.

Rogue sighs in relief. "Ah forgot ya are an early riser. Why is that any ways, sugar?"

Remy laughs as he hears her south charm starting to come out of her. "Sugar is Remy now?"

Rogue laughs as she thinks back to growing up and hearing it used in the same way. She did not have many good memories as a kid, but that was one of them. Rogue stands up out of bed and stretches as she walks over to the table where Remy sits down a plate of food.

"It's because of Remy's powers. Remy is always full of energy and does not need much sleep. Though I did enjoy holding you in my arms all night, chéri." Rogue blushes as she sits down and picks up her utensils to eat.

She starts to eat when Remy sets down a small box in front of her. She eyes it as she finishes her food, then looks to Remy, "What's this?" She points to the box with her fork. "It had better not be a ring." She smiles at him only half joking.

"Remy got you something to remember him while you're gone." He smiles as he watches her open it up."

Her eyes grew wide as she sees what is inside. It was a necklace with a small pendent. The pendent was just a rectangle from what she could tell but when she pulled it at to take a closed look at it, tears started to form in her eyes. It was a playing card, but not just any playing card. It was the queen of hearts.

"Now you will always have my lucky lady with you." Remy smiles as he takes it from her hand and helps her put it on. Rogue holds her hair back for him as the tears roll down her checks. She already knows that she will not be taking it off any time soon, especially since they will be parting ways soon.

She wipes her face clear of the tears and looks at Remy. "if ah could kiss you right now I would." She smiles as she stands up from the table to look at him. And not she hated herself, or more like her powers. The only thing she can do right now to show how much she likes the gift is smile and actually tell him. With him being bare chest and her in a tank top, she could not hug him tight or even kiss him like she wanted to so badly.

"Remy, ah don't want to leave now." Rogue tears up yet again. She cannot believe how emotional he makes her. "Ah love ya. But now I have to leave you all over again." She drops down onto her knees as she stars crying. She has never cried like this before. The next thing she knows, Remy's strong arms are wrapped around her and she is pressed tight into his chest. Fear washes over her because of so much exposed flesh, but nothing happens. She can feel his skin, and the heat of his body. A lot more heat than there was over the night. She opens her eye to see Remy glowing like one of his cards. Her eyes open wide in amazement.

"How are ya doing this?" Rogue looks at him worried he may blow up.

"Remy's not sure chéri. But it looks as if Remy can block your powers with mine." He looks down at her and smiles. His body starts to glow less, like it was losing charge. That is when he starts to feel her powers working and he quickly lets go of her. "Or at least slows it's effects." He breaths hard as she looks at him.

"Are ya all right?" Rogue looks at him worried. But then she realizes that she didn't get any memories. She tries to charge something, but cannot.

Remy looks at her and smiles, "Remy is fine chéri. But we should try that again." And before Rogue and argue it, he charges up his lips and kisses her. Rogue instantly kisses back. She has wanted this for so long now, but she knows they need to break apart soon. But still, it was better then she would have ever imagined. She thought he would have a smoky or ash taste to him since he is almost always smoking. But he didn't. She didn't know how to describe it other then heavenly.

They break off the kiss quickly though knowing they had to. They look deep into each others eyes. And with that they both stand and get ready to leave, knowing this is the last time they will see each other for a long time.

They stand outside next to their bike. They had not spoken in an hour. Rogue breaks that silence first, "Remy, ah love ya. And ah will be back for ya."

He stares into her emerald eyes as he speaks, ""Je t'aime, chéri. And Remy knows you'll be back. Make sure you call Remy and let me know you are ok." With that he leans over her bike to kiss her real quick. He then starts his bike and drives off before Rogue could see the how much is going to miss her.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Yet another chapter for you all to enjoy. But don't get to use to the mushy stuff. I got big plans in the works over the next few chapters.**

Chapter 4: Hope

Rogue did not enjoy the ride away from New Orlines, it will always hold a special place in her heart now. But she rode on in her personal quest. Stopping at different places along the way the promise to teach her control, but all are lies or people trying to manipulate mutants to take advantage of their powers or destroy them.

Rogue was beginning to get good at telling which are real and which the fake ones are. The fakes she would let Remy know about, how in turn got the x-men to do something about them. She still calls him every day and misses him. But she has hope now. She found out about another school like Xavier's then have helped many mutants control their touch base powers and telepathy. It is based in San Francisco.

By the time Rogue reached San Fran, it was about a month before Mardi Gras. Rogue could not help but to smile every time she thought about her last Mardi Gras. Unconsciously she reached up to hold the card pendent that lies around her neck. The only bad thing about that night was it caused her to pick up smoking, which she loves the taste of now.

Rogue pulls up in front of the institute and laughs slightly. It reminds her a lot of the Xavier Institute. The mansion sits on a cliff just outside of the city. It has a nice overlook of the bay. The gate where much fancier then Xavier's and didn't have a bunch of kids running around. The whole place felt more like a school, which it was.

Through her investigating of this place she found out who it was she needed to talk to. She reaches out and hits the call button. An sweet and very proper voice answers the call, "Hello Rogue. You can come on in. I'll meet you out front."

Rogue was confused how this woman knows who she was. She didn't call ahead or anything. Then a familiar feeling of someone speaking into her mind, "_I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I had to make sure you would not harm my students. I'm a telepath Rogue."_

Rogue shakes her head as she drives up to the front steps. She gets off her bike and sees the telepath walking towards her. She was young, probably early twenties, a little taller than Rogue but mostly legs, and she was blond wearing a light blue lipstick. The woman wore a blazer jacket with a what Rogue would call a corset the left her mid drift exposed and a pair of dress paints that fit close to her legs, all of which was white. She smiles warmly at Rogue. Rogue smiles back and can see a few boys all but drooling over this woman. And Rogue had to admit; even she thought this woman was beautiful.

She stopped in front of Rogue and reached out her hand. "Hello, I'm Emma Frost. I'm the head mistress of this institute."

Rogue reaches out and shakes her hand. "Nice meetin' ya, Miss Frost."

Emma laughs, "Please its Ms Frost, but you can call me Emma. You are not a student here." Emma leads the way back inside to her office where they both sit down. Emma breaks the silence first.

"So, you are looking for some help on controlling your powers. And I can help with that." Emma smiles as she can see the frustration in Rogue's face at having her mind read.

"Would ya get outa my head? That isn't a nice thing ta be doing, ya know." Rogue stares at the woman and then makes to get up.

"I'm sorry. But I do want to help you Rogue. I have many students here who I have helped. Many who can touch people again without fear of harming them. I know you professor was trying, but let me help." Emma looks at Rogue and she knows this woman does want to help her.

Rogue settles back down into her chair and looks at Emma. "Just ask for my permission before ya go diving into my head for now on and we'll be fine."

"Done. Now then shale we find you a room?" Emma smiles brightly and Rogue and not help to smile back.

"Lead the way." Rogue says as she stands up and picks up her bag from where she dropped it.

"Right this way dear." Emma walks past her and leads her out the door and down the hall to the living quarters. Rogue was expecting to have to share a room with another student like she did before, but to her surprise, Emma leads her away from the students. Rogue laughs as she speaks, "What are the boys and girls separated by the rest of this place."

"No it is separated by floor for the students, faculty is not though." Emma smiles as she turn a corner and goes to the end of the hall. "Charles called me about you and well while you are here, you are going to be the self defense trainer."

"What? But how did…" Then she thought about it for a moment. Leave it to the professor to know she would end up here. Rogue shakes her head. "But ah don't know how to teach."

"All you have to do, my dear, is to show them how to defend themselves. We have a full gym in the basement where you can show them." Emma smiles as she opens a door to a large room. "This is your room. Mine is right there if you need anything." She points to a set of double doors in the end of the hall right next to Rogue's door.

"Actually, ah will need to pick up some new clothing." She looks at her bag that has six changes of clothing in it. None of which will be good for teaching self defense. "And money ta get them."

"Well you are in luck then, I was about to go out anyways. Care to join me?" Emma smiles brightly. She has a look in her eyes that Rogue know all too well. It was the same look Kitty would get when she wanted to go shopping.

Rogue sighed, "Let me get cleaned up and what little ah have put away and sure ah'll go."

Emma laughs, "You thought I was ready now? I need to shower myself and put on something different. I'll meet you out front in say two hours?"

Rogue had no idea why Emma needed two hours, not even Kitty took two hours to get ready, but she was not going to complain right now. "That sounds good to me." And with that Rogue walks in and shuts her door.

Her room was twice as big as the one at Xavier's and she didn't have to share. The bed was twice as big too. Rogue tossed her bag onto her bed and picked out her clean clothing and walked into her bathroom. Her own bathroom. This is almost as good as her last night with Remy. She hoped into the shower and was done with everything she needed to do in a little under an hour.

She lets her hair dry naturally which makes it seem the same length as it was when she left the mansion, but is actually is about five inches longer now. The natural curl in her hair pulls it up that much. But she did like it this way now. She puts on her normal dark eye shadow and lipstick.

She decides to lie down on her bed for just a couple of minutes, but wakes up to Emma knocking on her door. She opens it slowly, "You ok in here Rogue?"

Rogue smiles as she gets up out of the bed, "Ah'm fine. Just dosed off for a bit. Ya ready ta go?"

Emma smiles then shakes her head, "Not with you looking like that." She laughs and pulls Rogue out and into her room and straight into the bathroom. "Look at your hair."

Rogue could not blame Emma for laughing, it was a complete mess. "Ah look like I'm straight out of the eighties." Rogue then starts to laugh as well.

"Well let's get you looking good then my dear." Emma grabs her brush and some other thing in the bathroom. "And can I try something that is not gothic make up?"

Rogue laughs harder now. No one has ever tried to get her to change that. "Ah don't think so. I like my makeup."

"Just give me a chance. I know you would like it." Emma smiles.

Rogue could tell Emma was not going to let is drop. She is a lot like Kitty. "Maybe next time. Ah just want to get some new clothing."

"Ok then when you have your big date with you boyfriend next month." Emma laughs as she sees Rogue's face.

"How did ya know about that?"

"You are able to keep your mind closed pretty well, but when it comes to who ever gave you that," Emma points into the mirror to the pendent Rogue had in her hand, "You are an open book."

Rogue blushes, "And Ah suppose ya are goin ta want to hear all about him?"

"But of course my dear." Emma smiles yet again. Rogue could not stop thinking how alike Emma and Kitty are. Rogue likes this woman.


	5. Chapter 5: Cure

**Another chapter for everyone to enjoy. Keep the feed back coming because I love hearing it.**

Chapter 5: Cure

Rogue has found that she like teaching. The first day was fun because all the boys though they could take her easy, but they where proven wrong on that. They respected her and listened after getting thrown on to their backs for an hour.

And thing where going well for her controlling her powers. She could control it enough that if she bumped into someone, they would not pass out. But she still could not touch someone for long. But it did make it a little better for her.

And Emma had become a close friend, not just someone trying to help Rogue to control her power. They often go out to a little café for some mocha, or out shopping. And they talk about the men in their lives. Emma's men seamed to always end up the wrong type of guy. And Rogue keeps telling her that but Emma always replies back with, "But he was so fun in bed."

It had been a month since Rogue arrived here. But today she was not worried about anything at all. Remy was arriving today to go out on a date. Emma keeps trying to get her to make it a double with Warren, her newest man. But Rogue would not have that. She has not see Remy for a whole year now and no one would come between them. Rogue even decided to let Emma do her hair and makeup.

Emma took her time getting Rogue's hair and makeup done. And Emma gave Rogue a gift, a beautiful dress in emerald green with long gloves that match in color. It showed off more skin then what she was use to, but then again she was no longer the white ghost that she use to be. But the dress tied up behind her neck, leavening the back open meeting in a v in the middle of her lower back. The skirt was full length but slit down the right side that starts at mid thigh.

Rogue sits there as Emma works on her makeup and hair, watching the TV in Emma's room when a new report came on. That is when Rogue and Emma both froze. The head line on the screen was all Rogue could think about as the reporters started talking.

"…That's right. A cure has been found. Dr. Nathaniel Essex has found a way to suppress the x gene that causes mutation. His cure will become available tomorrow in San Francisco. He says the reason it is only here is because it has to be crafted per person due to the different mutations that are out there, but he assures that…."

Rogue's hands drop to her sides and the brush she was holding for Emma drops to the ground. "A cure? No. That cannot be true. Ah could touch people? Ah could …." Rogue continues to ramble and repeat herself, lost in her own thoughts.

Emma could hear all the thoughts around her. The students who want the cure now, the ones who think it is not right, Rogue's conflicting thoughts. It was almost over whelming. She slumps forward and catches herself on the back of Rogue's chair, which ripped Rogue from her thoughts.

"Are ya ok Emma?" Rogue asked as she was very concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine. I just got caught off guard that is all." Emma straightens back up and continues to work on Rogue's hair. "Are you going to get it?"

Rogue froze. She still was not sure herself. "Ah don't know. On one hand Ah would to be able to touch people, and kiss Remy, but on the other hand to lose my powers and my family because of that. Ah just need time to think on it all."

Emma smiles as she puts the finishing touches on Rogue's. "Well you can always talk it over with Remy. I'm sure he will be able to help you figure it out."

And almost as if on cue, Rogue hears that sweet Cajun's voice. "Remy help her figure out what?"

Emma jumps at his voice her being unaware of him being there. "God, Rogue told me you where a sneaky one, but I figured I would still be able to sense you." Emma turns around and stops to look at him.

Remy is there in a crimson dress shirt and a black tie. He has a long black trench coat in his arms. "He is better looking than you told me, my dear." She reaches her hand out her hand to Remy, "My name is Emma Frost. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. Rogue speaks very highly of you."

Remy smiles as he takes her hand and raises it to his lips giving it a quick kiss, "Remy LeBeau. And the pleasure is all Remy's, Ms. Frost. And Remy must thank you for all the help you have given to Rogue."

Rogue would have been angry if it was any other woman the Emma the Remy did that with, but Rogue knows it means nothing for them both. She stands up and clears her thought, "What do ya think?"

Remy's face was all Rogue needed to see even though it was just for a split second. He was stunned. Rogue blushes as he regains control of himself.

"Chéri, you are a goddess in hiding among mortals." Remy smiles at her as he sees the headline on the TV. That must be what they were talking about, a mutant cure. He was not sure how he felt about a cure. He was sure it would come up at dinner though. He holds his arm out in a manor for Rogue to slip her arm through his and raises an eye brow are Rogue, "Shale we, Chéri?"

Rogue slips her arm through and smiles brightly, "Let's go, sugar." And they walk out together to their dinner.

Remy got a limo for them for the evening. It was a long drive to the dinner and the only topic the whole ride was the cure. The first thing Rogue did once they were in the car, besides kiss Remy, was ask "Do ya think ah should get the cure?"

Remy was ready for that question. "Remy thinks ya will do what ya want to do. Get the cure. Don't get the cure. As long as ya stay with Remy, he does not care. Je t'aime, chéri. And notin' goina change that."

Rogue smiles and squeezes his always hot hand, "Ah know that. And ah love ya too, but do ya think ah should get it?"

Remy smiles and squeezes her hand back, "Remy thinks ya have two options. One, ya live with your powers and learn to control them and work with the x-men to try and make a better world. Or two, ya take the cure and no longer be an x-men but not be afraid of touching people or of Remy being too close." He moves closer to her with his last words. "So the question remains. Stay a x-men or be able to touch another person without fear. And no matter what anyone else says, the choice is still yours. Remy knows how much you want to be able to touch someone without hurtin' them. But Remy also knows that being an x-men is important to ya." Rogue goes to speak but Remy puts up a finger and continues on. "But Remy knows that he and the rest of the x-men will be behind ya know matter what ya decide. They all love ya."

Rogue smiles at Remy as a tear rolls down her cheek. Weakly she says, "Thank you, sugar." She wipes away the tears, "Thank god Emma used the water resistant makeup." She laughs slightly as she feels Remy's warm hand lift her chin and kiss her.

The rest of the evening goes by nicely, there was good food and dancing and talk about the mansion, until Sabertooth burst in through the window. Rogue did not think it was possible, but he looked wilder than ever. He looks over at Remy and all but roars as he runs toward him. "You're mine Cajun!"

Remy pushes Rogue back out of the way as he summer salute back out of Sabertooths reach. "All come now hairball, are ya still sore about getting caught last time?"

Sabertooth just grows and keeps on attacking Remy, who keeps dogging and maneuvering Sabertooth outside of the restaurant. Right when they are about to get outside Remy doges the wrong way to keep a man that was knocked to the ground from getting hit, and gets launched through the wall next to the window and into the street outside.

Rogue takes off her high heels and chases after them quickly. Remy is slow to get up in the middle of the street. He was slumped up against a car that he had slammed into the side of. "Gambit thinks you got more power somehow," he smiles as she stands back up holding a glowing hub cap, "So dis will not kill ya." And Remy throws it into Sabertooth's gut as he jumpes as Remy. Sabertooth flies bad and hits the wall above the window where Rogue was climbing out of. She pulls a glove off and grabs Sabertooth, sapping enough of his energy to knock him out.

Remy looks at Sabertooth confused now. "He should be locked up with S.H.I.E.L.D. So how's he here?"

Rogue goes to speak when something hits her in the back, "Get out of here ya freeks!"

Rogue shakes her head and lifts Sabertooth up one handed as she walks away. She looks to Remy, "Are ya ok?"

Remy smiles, "Nothing the looking at ya does not fix, chéri."

Rogue laughs. "So where are we dropping this flee bag off at?"

"There is a S.H.I.E.L.D. base down in the harbor. Remy don't remember him bein' that strong though."

Rogue tosses Sabertooth into the limo and then climbs in herself. "By the way, the next date we have, no fighting."

"Well Remy can not make any promises there chéri." He smiles and climbs in.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Intentions

**Another new chapter for everyone to enjoy. And as I said before, Dark times are a coming. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Bad Intentions

Remy and Rogue dropped Sabertooth off for S.H.E. . and returned to the institute. They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing and everything until Rogue fell asleep in Remy's arms. Remy left in the morning so he could tell the others about Sabertooth's apparent escapee.

Over the next few weeks she does more research into the cure and the doctor who created it. She found out a lot about both with a simple Google search. Doctor Essex is a well know doctor in the field of genetics and the cure does seem real. Just over one fifty mutants have undergone the cure, and all of them have no powers left and look like normal people.

Rogue decides to check it out in person and sets up a consultation with Dr. Essex. Her appointment is for the next day, and she is really leaning towards getting the cure. She lets Emma know that she is going to see him and will need the day off.

"It's your decision Rogue, but we are making good progress. You can now control how much you absorb from the person as long as you are not touching for more than a few seconds. And as you friend, I don't want you to do something you my regret later." Emma says to Rogue.

Rogue can tell that Emma is genially worried about her. The ice queen, as the students call her is worried.

"Ah'll be fine Emma. It is just a consultation. Ah'm not getin' it yet." Rogue sighs. "Ya don't know what it's like not bein' able to touch the ones you love. Every time I think about this ah'm torn. Ah finally found someone who loves me and I love him, but I cannot even kiss him without fear of hearting him." Rogue turns to leave Emma's office with tears in her eyes.

"Rogue wait. I didn't mean….." Rogue slams the door shut behind her cutting Emma off. Emma shakes her head as she knows Rogue wants the cure more after her night out with Remy. Something happened that night that and Rogue was not sharing it. Emma just hopes Rogue will be happy, no matter what she chooses.

Rogue returns to her room and stays there until the next day. She wakes early and leave the mansion before anyone else is awake. She rides around town for a few hours to get her thoughts pulled together. She still was not one hundred percent sure on getting the cure. But she definitely was not getting it today.

She pulls up in front of the building where the cure is given. She was surprised to see that how many protesters there where. She walked past them and into the reception area. She walks up to the desk and speaks up, "I'm here to see Doctor Essex."

"Take a number sweetie. There are about fifty other here before you."

"Ah have an appointment with him for nine o'clock." Rogue snaps back at the receptionist.

"Name?"

"Rogue."

The receptionist looks at her funny then looks in her computer, "So you do. Give me a moment and someone will come get you.

Rogue takes a seat. She never did understand why you make an appointment but then have to wait. But to her surprise, it was only a few minutes when someone can out to get her. When the young woman looked up from the paperwork in her arms she froze right after calling out rogue's name. Rogue didn't understand why the woman did that, but she stands up and walks over to her.

"Ah'm Rogue."

"This way please." The woman turned and led her down a hallway to a set of double doors. They stop before them as the woman turns to Rogue. "Dr. Essex will see you now."

As Rogue walks past, she swears the woman is worried for her. She walks into the office and is surprised by what she finds. It's not so much an office, but a lab. Standing in front of a computer on the other side of a lab table was Dr. Essex. He was a tall man in probably his early forties but in very good shape.

He turned around and that is when Rogue sees his eyes. They where a bright red in color, so bright that she almost swore she saw them glow. She smiles as she reaches out her gloved hand, "Hi ah Rogue."

He smiles warmly at her "Hello there. I am Dr. Essex. Now then let's get straight to business. I'm going to need a blood sample and to know the nature of your powers."

Rogue raised her hands, "Ah just wanted to get a little more information. Ah'm still not sure if I want to get it or not."

"Well my dear girl, if you are here, you want it." He smiles as he walks over with a needle. "Now hold out your arm."

Rogue could not figure out why, but she did as she was she was told. And she could not shake the feeling like someone was in her head. She was really starting to not like this.

"Now them, what is the nature of you powers?" The Doctor's voice was smooth and calm.

"Please not her." It was the woman that had shown her in. As she walked closer, her shape changed into one that was very familiar. "I bag you, don't take her." Now the voice matched the shape. It was Mystique.

But why was she her, and why did she sound so worried.

"Quite slave." The Doctor has a hard edge to his voice as he back hands Mystique across the room without braking eye contact with Rogue. "Don't forget that I can kill you at any time I choose."

Then back in his sweet calm and even voice, "Now the nature of your powers Rogue."

"My power is that ah can drain the life, memories, and powers from other people." Rogue starts fighting herself as hard as she could to get out of here. She sees Mystique rise slowly from the ground with blood running out of the corner of her mouth. That is when Rogue remembers her mental training and puts it to good use.

"That is an interesting….."He didn't get to finish the sentence as Rogue uppercuts him with all the strength she has. She turns to run but feels an incredibly strong grip on her arm. She feels a needle enter her neck as she hears a snap from her arm braking in his grip.

Rogue screams in pain as she drops to the ground. The last thing she sees is his eyes glowing red and a red diamond on his forehead and he speaks to her, "Let me introduce myself properly. I am Mister Sinister. And you are my new test subject." Then all there is is the darkness of unconsciousness.

Rogue awakens and regrets that she did. She was chained to a wall in a cell somewhere. Her broken arm has a cast on it and was chained to the wall in a way that didn't hurt until she moves. The duster Remy had given her was tossed aside in the corner along with the clothing she had been wearing. All she has on at the moment is a hospital gown.

The door to her cell opens and in walks Sinister. He smiles at her, "Good to see you awake. I can not wait to see you powers in action. I believe you are the key I have been looking for. Now if you would be so kind boys, and bring her with us."

To men walk in that look identical to Sinister. Rogue tries to struggle against them found them to be just as strong as Sinister is. She gives up her fight for now. She is going to have to wait for her arm to heal before she has a chance to get away. They drag her into a lab where they proceed to lock her down to a table. About it there are all kinds of saws, blades, and needles.

She tugs at the restraints but find they will not budge. The sense of helplessness hits her hard at this point. She knows that nothing good is to come for her and prepares herself for what is to come.

Mystique can hear Rogue's pain filled screams echo through the halls of Sinister's tesseract headquarters. She hates herself even more then before. After this, she will probably never get to repair things with Rogue or Kurt for that matter. She swears that some how she will get her revenge on Sinister for her self and for what he is doing to Rogue.


	7. Chapter 7: Chéri?

**You all are going to be in for a treat. I have the next two chapters going to be posted very soon. But in the mean time, emjoy**

Chapter 7: Chéri?

It has been a month since he had seen Rogue. Yesterday was her appointment with that doctor that made the cure. Remy wakes up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He knows it is one of three people, and only one of them would be awake at seven am. He rolls over and answers it. "Salut Chéri."

"He Sugar. Ah'm coming home." Rogue says cheerfully.

Remy sits up fast, "Remy is glad to hear that. Did you gain control of your powers?"

Rogue sounds a little disappointed with her next words, "Ah got the cure Remy. Ah'm sorry but I just want to be able to touch people."

"Don't be Chéri. Remy understands. And so will everyone else. When will ya be home?" Remy could not keep the happiness out of his voice.

"I'll be home in a week. Ah an't leavin' my bike out here. But I better get goin so I can get home sooner. I love ya." Rogue sounds a little different but very happy. Remy is not entirely convinced. He knows Rogue's speech patterns and something just seems off. He pushes it aside for right now.

"Je t'aime, chéri." Remy hangs up the phone and gets up out of bed. Everyone else will want to know Rogue is coming home.

He gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen, knowing Logan would be down there. When Remy walks in Logan looks you from his morning coffee and raises an eyebrow. "You're awake early Cajin."

Remy smiles at him. They had become friends in the time he has been at the mansion. "Just the animal Remy wanted to see. Rogue is comin' home in a week."

"About time stripes came home." Logan smiles. Remy knows Logan is like a father to Rogue, and that he sees himself like her father.

"Remy wants ya here when she gets here." He walks over as other x-men start to enter the kitchen. He talks just load enough that only Logan could hear, "Her speech pattern didn't seem right to Remy. And she says she got the cure."

"WHAT!" Logan did not like that thought at all, "How could she get that! She would not do that?"

Remy tried to get Logan to calm down but it was too late. The other x-men on hand, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Hank, and Orora clearly heard his outrage and where all staring at them now. "Baiser!" Remy swears as he looks to the others.

"Rogue is comin' home in a week. But she got the cure." Remy looks across then all at their reactions. Scott and Jean both where shocked, Kitty and Orora looked happy for Rogue, and Hank smiled but nodded towards Logan. Hank must have heard them talking before Logan's outburst.

Kitty is the first to speak, "I'm so happy for her. Now she can like get all touchy with people."

Scott looks to Jean and then back, "I'm glad for her, just surprised that one of us got the cure."

Jean cuts in before anyone else and talk, "Same here though not surprised that she got it, just that she got it so soon. You told us she was doing well at controlling her powers for at least a little while."

Orora smiles, "If that is what she wanted to do, I'm glad she did it."

Remy smiles as he motions to Hank and Logan to join him outside away from everyone. "Dis is what Remy thinks. With her speech patterns broken like they are, and Remy could tell by her voice that her getting the cure is a lie, and Rogue never lies to Remy. It's not her. Remy is going to call Emma and see what she thinks. Logan, I know you have connections to the Avengers, think you can see if they can help if it really is not Rogue?"

Logan look at Remy, "Damn Cajin, how did you know about that?"

Remy gives his usual smart ass grin, "Remy knows."

"I'll see what I can do. They got their hands full though with escaped prisoners from S.H.I.E.L.D." Logan shakes his head. "It's a fucking mess. Also the riots about Magneto building Genosha are starting to get bad."

"It is quite the conundrum. " Hanks stats, "But that is human nature for you."

"Yeah, what he said." Logan looks at Hank and shakes his head. "I'll see what I can due though. After Stripes gets back."

Remy nods and walks back into the rest of the mansion. The rest of the week when by fast as the new of Rogue coming home spread, and that she got the cure. Remy talked to Rogue every night still and it just makes Remy wonder even more what was going on with Rogue.

Remy wakes up early on the day Rogue arrives home. Remy waits down at the garage as she pulls up the driveway. She parks it and comes running up to Remy. He could not help but feel excited to see her again. She looks as beautiful as ever. Her hair was slightly wavy and she was wearing her makeup like the night of their date. Before he know it, her arms where wrapped around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. Remy pulls himself out of the kiss, it was different then the way Rogue kisses. He then looks at her neck and frowns, the pendent he gave her was not there. This was not his Rogue, which became clear when Logan spoke up as he unsheathed his claws, "I don't know who you are bub, but you are not Strips."

"What did you do to her?" Remy's voice is harsh and full of venom.

Rogue looks hurt and tears build up in her eyes, "You believe him Remy? I though you love me."

Remy shakes his head. This was tearing him up inside, but this was not Rogue. Before anyone could react, Remy grabbed the fake Rogue by the throat slamming her against the wall. "You are not Remy's Rogue." Remy's fears and emotions start to take control of him. "WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" His hand begins to glow as the imposters skin starts glowing as well.

The commotion that Remy was making got the attention of the rest to the x-men. They all burst into the garage to see Remy pinning Rogue to the wall.

Scott shouts, "What the hell is going on here?"

Logan just gives Scott a look and Scott knows something is wrong. Logan then turns back to Remy, "Calm down kid, we need em alive to find Stripes."

The glowing begins to lessen as the fake Rogue begins to change shape and laughs with a wicked voice, "You filth will never find her. And you will never get anything from me." The small man laughs again. He has pale skin and red glowing eyes. Logan turns his head slightly like he is listening to something.

"Fuck he's a bomb!" Logan shouts.

And before anyone knows what happened, the imposter was blasted through the wall right before he explodes, leavening a crater in the garden and blasting in the side of the garage. Remy and Logan pulled themselves out of the destroyed half of the garage. Only to see a blond haired woman looking at them.

"Is this part of what you wanted help with Logan?" she says as she looks over the destruction.

Logan lets out a single laugh, "You could say that Carol."

The rest of the x-men come over helping Remy up, "Guys this is Carol Danvers, AKA Ms. Marvel. She is here to help."

"So what exactly am I helping with?" Carol looks around at the mess. "I don't do cleanup."

"It's going to be a search and rescue. And it has something to do with the cure."

Carol shakes her head, "Well we better get started before the trail is gone."


	8. Chapter 8: Search

**It's been longer then normal for and story update, but you are in luck. Double Chapters! Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Search

The X-men split up to start their search. Logan, Hank, Ororo, Jean and Kurt started back tracking the imposters smell. Remy, Scott, Kitty and Carol begin their search by visiting the cure clinics that where popping up everywhere.

Seven months had passed and they have not been able to find anything much on their own. The only information they could fine is that all the mutants that got the cure seemed different to the people that know them best. Everyone else had given up hope of finding Rogue now with the exception of Remy's small team of Scott, Kitty, Carol, and Logan. They decided it was time to visit Emma Frost.

Emma was very worried when Remy called her letting her know they were coming out. Remy didn't tell her why they were coming though, he wanted to see her reaction. Once they all were in Emma's office, Remy told Emma what had happened. Emma was genuinely surprised by the attack, but Remy could tell that the Rogue not being Rogue part was not completely surprising. Remy watched Emma closely, not entirely trusting her at the moment because of that. Then Emma surprised Remy with her words, "She seemed ok, but I thought something was wrong because she would not allow me to enter her mind. She constantly had a mental block up. I should have called you about it Remy. I'm sorry."

And that Remy believed. He could tell by her eyes. "It's ok, petit. How where ya ta know. If it was her she may just have not wanted ya knowing how she felt after getting the cure."

"I know that but still I should have let you of all people know. When you were here on that date with her, you two drowned out everyone else in my mind with your love for each other." Emma slams her fist into the table. "I should never have let her go down there. This is my fault." Emma slumps back in her chair as tears form in her eyes.

Scott walks over to her and gently places his hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault Ms. Frost. Rogue would have found a way no matter what you did."

Emma calmed down and places her hand over Scott's, "Thank you dear."

Scott blushes slightly as he removes his hand. Emma then asks, "How can I help? Or let me restate that, I'm coming with you." Emma stands up and walks to the door to her office, "I'll be packed in a few minutes but need a little time to get the institute settled. Please help yourselves to whatever you like, I'll be back in thirty minutes." And with that she was out the doors.

Remy stood up and began to make his way to the door. Scott spoke up first, "Where are you going?" Remy knows the Scott never really fully trusted him, but he didn't care at this moment.

"Remy is going to take a look around. Remy'll be back, but don't come looking for him. Contact ya later." Remy slips out the door and is gone before anyone could even see which way he went.

It was night time by the time he arrived at the cure hospital. There was a line outside of it still, and many protesters too. Security has their hands full, so it made it easy for Remy to slip in unnoticed. He immediately found an open computer terminal where her hacked his way in and found where Dr. Essex's office was.

Picking the lock was an easy task for the master thief. Before long, Remy was searching through all the files on Essex's computer and in his filing cabinet. He found all kinds information on different mutants. Names, code names, powers and little side notes he had made about test subjects. As he is searching through the computer, he hits the jackpot. The cure is not real. He samples the DNA and creates a clone that takes the place of the person who get the cure. And all of the names are listed as test subjects. Rogue's name was the last name on the list and also had a additional note with it of 'key?'

Remy wondered what that was about as his anger grew. This bastard has Rogue somewhere. All of the 'test subjects' where listed as moved to a place called ground zero. Remy ran off a copy of all the information he found. He gathers it all up and into one of the inner jacket pockets and starts to make his way out. The door to the office opens up as Remy goes to open it. The woman who opened it was Mystique.

Remy jumps back and has a card charging up as she speaks, "Calm down. I want to help Rogue."

Remy could see the truth in Mystique's eyes. "What is going on here?"

"I don't have time for fifty questions boy. Just listen to …" Mystique yells out in pain as she falls forward. Remy sees something that looks like it is implanted into her neck. Remy backs up to on of the windows.

Remy then hears a calm but malicious voice speak, "Now now Mystique, you should know better then that. Now then Gambit, it's time for you to leave that information here and leave." The man the voice belongs to steps out of the shadows and has a wicked smile on his face.

Remy smiles back, "Au contraire, Monsieur. Gambit will be on his way."

An explosion goes off right at the man's feet where Remy had tossed a charged card to. The window behind Remy explodes a split second later as he rolls out the window. Outside the window on this side of the building, it was a six story drop to the top of a parking garage. Nothing he could not handle though. As he falls, he throws three more cards back up towards the window, planning on destroying the office. Right before they hit the wall, it explodes outwards. Remy hits the ground on his feet and rolls with the impact so he takes no damage, then doges pieces of the wall that are falling on top of him.

Remy looks up through the dust and sees a thin woman standing in the middle of a hole in the wall where he had jumped from. She was a smaller woman but had a look of pure hate on her face. She pointed her hands towards him, and the ground began to shack and move. Remy jumps back as rubble falls from the tower next to him. Car alarms begin to go off all around him in the parking lot as rubble hits all around him. A large man lands in front of him, leaving a small crater where he lands.

The ground begins to shake out from under Remy, causing him to lose his footing. Then before Remy can react or regain his footing, the big guy backhands him across the top of the parking garage through a large chunk of debris and into a parked car, leaving Remy in a crater in the car.

Remy stands slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth, "You'll need to do better than that to beat Gambit." He throws 3 more cards at the big guy, all 3 hitting but not slowing him. They guy grabs Remy by the head and picks him up off his feet. Remy can barely hear the first man's voice through the big guy's hand that was crushing his head. "Crush him, Blockbuster."

Remy then feels himself getting slammed into the ground. He tries to roll out of it to take less damage, but the force in which he hits the ground brakes his left arm and some of his ribs. He is finding it hard to breathe now and cannot stand up. He choughs up blood and knows that he is in bad shape. Blockbuster picks up an SUV and walks over to Remy raising it high above his head. Remy looks up just in time to see a red blast hit that man high in his chest, toppling him over.

"Kitty get him out of here. Ms. Frost can you incapacitate the big guy?" Remy heard Scott shouting out orders. He rolls over and can see Carol fighting with the woman that blasted out the wall. He feels Kitty grab a hold of him and begins to drag him back out of harm's way.

"I tried to Scott but he has some kind of mental block up." She jumps to the side as her body turns to diamond.

"What do you weight like a ton?" Kitty complains as she drags him.

"What petit, is Remy too much for you?" He laughs slightly and stops fast as it hurt too much.

"Leave it to you to joke around now." Kitty smiles as she continues to drag him.

Scott comes running over with Emma hot on his heels, "Kitty phase us fast!"

Remy sees the big guy back up in the hole with Carol draped over his shoulder just before he lost sight of it from the building collapsing over on top of them. Remy's vision starts to go black as a strange sensation runs through him and he sinks through the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Despair

**And here is the second chapter**

Chapter 9: Despair

Rogue wakes up, still in a cell. They no longer chain her up to the wall. She has lost all sense of time. All her life is right now is food, experiments till she passes out, repeat. She knows it has to of been a few months since she arrived at this hell. Her broken arm had healed, not that it mattered. The experiments had her absorbing so many powers and mind. Then testing how long thoughts powers stayed with her.

The last time it was someone like Wolverine with a high healing rate. She is afraid to see her back after that time, she probably has an scar left from that. Every time he makes her absorb for longer time frames, and every time the powers stay longer.

Eventually she got a neighbor though. She was a blond that seemed very strong. She dented her door but that was about it. She would not shut up for hours when she was first brought in. Once she calmed down some Rogue heard her ask, "Is there anyone here?"

"Ah am. Ya know this is a special occasion for me, so could ya keep down some." Was Rogue's reply, and even to Rogue her voice sounded bad. She had not talked in probably months. The only sounds that came from her any more where the screams of pain, but even thoughts have less as her pain tolerance has gone up since arriving.

"I'm sorry. I must have woken you. It's just these damn bastards don't realize that they are messing with an Avenger here. If I don't break out of here, I'm sure they will get us all out of here." Her neighbor says with a lot of confidence.

Rogue laughs what sounds like a ruff, cold and hopeless laugh, "Sugar, ya don't stand a chance. We all are goin' to die here. I have not heard of anyone escaping except by death. This place is our death beds."

The woman's reply is one that she would not have expected, "I know one of the x-man has gone missing. One of them approached me to help him find her. It was odd how he keep referring to himself in the third person."

This made Rogue shot up out of her makeshift bed and to the window of her cell, "Gambit's looking for me? Is he ok? Did he get captured too?"

"Slow down kid. You must be Rogue then." She smiles warmly, "But yes he is looking along with some of the other x-men. The ones that stopped looking think you are dead. Wolverine sure is not giving up though too. That man is like a bloodhound. But anyways, Gambit was not captured. His condition I do not know though. He was hurt in the fight that got me captured, but he did get away." She sees the look on Rogue face and is happy to see hope in it now.

"Ah know that damn swamp rat would not stop looking for me. How long have I been missing Miss?" Rogue asks.

"Ms. Marvel, but you can call me Carol. And it has been seven months since you disappeared. Wolverine approached the Avengers about this. He thought it might be something with the mutant cure. Well he sure was right about that one."

"Seven months. It has been that long? And you say he never stopped looking for me?" Rogue could not believe it had been that long.

"Yes he even told me he would not stop looking until he was dead." Carol could see Rogue reach up and hold onto a small charm that hangs around her neck. "He loves you deeply. I could tell. I was the only Avenger that was free to help him with the riots and protests that keep popping up. But I would have helped him just because of that love. I know he will come for you." Carol tosses something out the window of her cell towards Rogue's cell. It lands and is the queen of hearts. "He gave me that just in case I found you first. Just wish it was under better conditions."

Rogue sees the card and instantly is filled with hope. Tears that had been building up inside of her for months fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She misses his voice so much and longs for his strong arms around her once again. She had all but given up, wanting Sinister to just kill her and be done. But now she had a new hope, her will was no longer broken like it was. She looks to the other woman and in her normal voice now, "Thanks Carol."

Carol smiles hearing Rogue's voice sounding strong once again. "Well we got a lot of time kid. Time to get to know each other."

Rogue laughs genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Ah guess so. Now where to start."

Rogue and Carol over the next few months got to know each other very well. They encouraged each other, and keep their hopes up. They would confer each other after they where experimented on. It was a daily routine they had gotten into. They would talk while working out in their cells or trying to recover from their wounds. Rogue hoped every time they took Carol away that she would come back.

The next time they come for Rogue, they grab Carol as well. They look at each other as they are taken down the halls. They enter the laboratory where they are both strapped down to the exam tables. Carol could see how worried Rogue is. Carol shakes her head and says quietly, "Don't worry, the sick fuck probably wants to see the effects of us being tortured in front of each other."

But Rogue didn't think that was going to be the case. She has a really bad feeling about this. Then can Sinister's voice, "My two favorite test subjects. The mutant that takes peoples powers and the human empowered with alien powers. This will be entertaining."

Carol looks at Sinister, "You all ready know that you can not break me physically or mentally."

"Yes but she is going to take your powers." Sinister smiles as he grabs both tables and moves them close. He flips both tables into the upright position so that they are facing each other.

"Now let's see what happens after she touches you for awhile." His wicked smile grows larger. "Well go for ten minutes to start with."

Her raises Carols arm to touch tightly against Rogue's. Rogue desperately tries to control her powers so she does not the only friend she has in this living hell. But far to soon does her powers start to kick in. It starts off like a static shock, but soon Carol is screaming in pain as her powers are absorbed by Rogue. Rogue fights against her restraints trying to get free or ever just move away from Carol to stop the absorption. Soon blood runs over Rogue's hand from pulling on the restraints. Carols screams fade as her face starts to get pale and sunken. Rogue starts to see flashes on her memories as Carol is absorbed. Five minutes later it was all over.

Carol's body was pulled away from Rogue as tears ran down her face. Carol looked like a lifeless skeleton. Rogue could tell, even through her tears, that Carol is dead. She is dead because of her and her powers. Rogue begins to pull on her restraints trying to free her self so she could at least save Carol's body from any other experiments Sinister may try. Her one arm breaks free from the restraints as she lunges out, but she is hit with a blast of electricity so powerful that it causes her to black out.

In the darkness of her mind, Rogue can hear a voice, "It's not your fault Rogue."

Rogue could swear it was Carol's voice. Then Rogue could see her. "Don't blame yourself Rogue. There was nothing you could have done to stop this."

"Yes ah could, I should have just killed myself when ah was ready to. Before you arrived." Rogue shakes her head.

"Destiny has a weird way of playing out Rogue. Don't blame yourself. I'll help you as much as I can. I know how much you want to control your powers now that I'm in your head. Maybe I can help you with that." Carol smiles at Rogue.

"Ah don't know about that. Ah just don't want to have what happened to you ever happen again." Rogue looks down at her hands. She then looks up to face Carol. "Ah will always feel responsible for your death Carol, but ah will not let it be in vain. Let's get started."

Carol smiles seeing her friend resolve and knowing that she will survive.


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

**Another new chapter for everyone to enjoy. let me know what you all think.**

Chapter 10: Recovery

Remy wakes up on a hard, uncomfortable bed to the sound of a very annoying beep. As his eyes open, he can see a young woman standing bent over next to him looking at some monitors. He can not quite make out her features, but he only knows one girl with that long red hair. He must be in the med bay back at the institute.

"That is a nice sight to wake up to, petit. " He grins to himself and he tries to sit up. Pain instantly fills him but it does not stop him from sitting up all the way groaning the whole way.

Jean turns around fast and gives him a dirty look, "You should not be sitting up. Lie back down, you need time to heal."

Remy does not listen to her though as he stands up, and almost falls right back down if it were not for Jean's powers catching him. "Remy's fine he swears. Besides, Remy needs to find Rogue." He tries to walk but finds that he is suspended in the air.

Remy looks at Jean, "Please let Remy go." He notices the ring on her finger, "Remy knows you know how he feels. And he knows if things where flipped nothin' would stop you from searchin' for Scott."

Jean sets him down on the bed. She shakes her head slowly. "It's a dead end Remy. You have been on that bed for two months now. Anyone else, other then Logan, would still be on it." She looks away as tears build in her eyes. "Remy she is gone at this point. Even Professor Xavier cannot find a trace of her." Jean's tears fall knowing how her words must feel to him. But she feels it is the best for him. "We were waiting for you to have a service for her." Her body heaves with her tears.

"Well Remy will not be there. Rogue is not dead. She is stronger than that and ya'll are fools if you think she is weak. Remy will never stop looking for her, with or without the x-men's help." Remy stands up and walks slowly over to where he could see his clothing was sitting. He tries to pull on his shirt but cannot get it past the cast on his arm. The cast begins to glow then blows apart. He finishes getting dressed and turns to look at Jean. "Death it's self could not stop me petit. Until Remy finds her, even if it is just her dead body, she is not dead."

"I got you back, Cajun." Logan's gruff voice says from the doorway.

"So do I. I cannot believe these kids defeated Apocalypse. They give up so quickly." Emma states as she walks up behind Logan.

Kitty phases through both Emma and Logan, "I'm with you too, Remy." She turns to look at Emma, "and so you know, it was like totally Rogue who beat Apocalypse."

Emma smiles at her, "Dully noted dear."

Remy shakes his head as he heads slowly to the door, lighting a smoke as he goes. _What a montly crew this is, the lover, the father, the mother and the little sister. _He laughs to himself_. What a family. _He smiles at them all. These are the true friends that he and Rogue have. "Merci, mes amis."

Remy starts walking done the hall when he can her Xavier's voice in his head. "_Remy, can I have a word with you?" _

Remy shakes his head, _"Make it fast. Remy has work to do."_

"_I would like to talk in person." _

Remy stops in his tracks, _"Remy's sorry professor, but he has no time to waste." _Remy begins walking again. _"And you know you cannot stop Remy. You may be able to make the others not go, but not Remy. Rogue is coming home and Remy is bringing her."_

"_I would never try to stop you son. I know how much you care for her and I wish you luck. You can take the x-chopper. I do hope that we are all wrong and that you bring Rogue back home to us." _

"_Merci, Professor. And don't you worry, Remy will not let anyone else get hurt." _

"_Just don't get yourself hurt in the process as well." _And with that, Remy could feel Professor Xavier withdraw from his mind.

Remy enters the hanger two hours later with a small bag on his back and a smile as he sees his team. The animal, the sophisticate, and the brat with the thief as the leader. They have their work cut out for them though. Two months worth of looking gone already was not going to make this easy.

Once everyone was on the x-chopper and heading to Emma's institute, Remy informed them of what he had found from the files he got.

"From what Remy can tell, Rogue is being held in a place called 'Ground Zero'. Also he had a special note on Rogue's file of 'Key'. " Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. "Remy does not know what that means, but he'll put money on that it has something to do with her powers." Remy looks at the other three, "Any Ideas?"

"Well this 'Ground Zero' has to be his main base of operations. And I'll bet it is well hidden." Emma states.

"And heavily shielded since Blondy here and Chuck could not sense anything from Strips." Logan chimed in.

Emma shakes her head, "Would you please stop calling me that you Neanderthal."

"You didn't seem to mind last night hun." Logan smiles at her as she turns beet red.

"If you do now want to think you are a four year old little girl for the rest of your life you better SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Emma ends shouting at him.

Remy and Kitty both start laughing. Remy could never imagine thoughts two together, but apparently it had happened.

"Emma, they would have found out anyways. Better not then later." Logan says to Emma then turns to look at Remy as he continues to laugh, "What's so funny Bub?" Logan raises his hand as his claws extend.

Remy holds up his hands, "Nothing, Remy just didn't think she would be the kind to like it rough."

Kitty losses it in laughter at that, and even Logan chuckled a little at it. Emma just turned redder.

"Fine yes Logan and I are in a relationship with each other. Now can we stop talking about our sex life, which is better they you two's right now, and get on with saving Rogue?" Emma says.

That made Kitty stop laughing fast, and Remy soon after. "Ok, any other ideas on this 'Ground Zero'?"

Kitty walks over to the computer and pulls up her research she has been doing. "Well ground zero normally stands to the starting place for something. Be it like a war or explosion."

"We all know that kid. What are you thinking there?" Logan asks

"Well this is my guess, it someplace that would be a ground zero for him. I'll bet he is a mutant. And look at this." Kitty points at the screen. She had all the research on Essex and 'ground zero' pulled up. An article about an Essex was pulled up stating that he was a survivor of the Chernobyl disaster.

"It cannot be that easy. What's the catch?" Logan asks.

"None. I had looked at the files like a month ago and started researching. Essex has been seen in the surrounding area, and has had numerous flights in and out under different names." She smiles, "I hacked the flight records and security cameras along with the images from the new feeds that have pictures of his face through the computer at the mansion with facial recognition software. It got like a ninety nine percent match with all of the images."

Remy smiles, "Who would have thought that the little valley girl was a hacker. " Remy smiles at her, "Sounds like a good place to start petit. Shale we go?"

"It's a pretty big place, Cajun. Hope you are planning on a long search." Logan states.

"That is why we will check back at the clinic first to hopefully narrow that search. But Remy hopes it is not long, but he will search for however long it takes." Remy looks to Logan and Logan nods at him. They both know they are in this for the long haul even if the girls stop looking, they will not.


	11. Chapter 11: Unbreakable

**Some how I ended up with a lot of free time at work and got another chapter done for you all to enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Unbreakable

It had been a week since Rogue absorbed Carol. It was odd getting use to her powers. Carol had explained to Rogue that her powers where not mutant powers, but alien. More than once Rogue woke up floating inches away from the ceiling of her cell. Rogue was slowly gaining more control over Carol's powers. She found that she did love the sense of flying, even if it was just around her cell.

The next week was not as nice though. The tests started again. The first time they can for her she almost escaped, they thought that Ms Marvel's powers would have been worn off by now. So Sinister started to test her endurance and also putting her into fights with other mutants. She keep her hands wrapped up so she does not absorb anyone else. The first fight she barely fought back and it almost cost her life. She didn't get the energy projecting powers of Carol's, but she did get the durability.

The days all started to blur together as they went on, but Rogue guessed it had been a month now. Every day she refused to touch anyone so they would cut her or break her bones, then throw her into fights in that condition. She had set her arms and legs many times now, it was second nature.

Carol would talk her through how to play medic on herself in her mind. Working together, Rogue was sure that she could control her own powers now. The next time they came to get her, she didn't fight them. Rogue was hoping that she could foul them into thinking that she has given up all hope now. When Sinister forced her to touch another person, nothing happened. He left her touching another mutant for what seemed like hours longer then she touch Carol, and still nothing.

Sinister was furious at this. He grabbed Rogue by the throat and ripped her out of the restraints. She felt her shoulders separate and her left forearm snap in half as he hulled her up into the air and through her across the room. Gasping for breath, she stands up and looks him in the eyes. In a raspy voice she mocks him, "What's ta matter? Did ya break ya favorite toy?"

She regretted doing that instantly. The table that she was strapped to can sailing at her so fast she could not react in time to dodge it. The last thing she remembered was extreme pain across her entire body.

She woke up back in her cell, barely able to move. The table must have put her shoulders back in place, but her arm she had to set. It took her what seemed like it took an entire day just to get up and onto her make shift bed. Judging by the amount of food that was by the door, which was not much, she had been out for at least a week, maybe two.

"Good you are awake. I brought you a playmate." Sinister's voice broke into the silence as she hears a door open at the other end of her cell. A large reptile comes charging in at her slashing away with claws on hands and feet and snapping at her with teeth. She barely hears Sinister over the creature, "I gift from the Savage Lands. Good bye." He laughs as he walks away.

Rogue struggles with the creature. She has both of its clawed hands away from her using her hand to hold back the beast as best as she can. One clawed foot comes up and slashes are her gut, leaving a long deep cut. At the same time it bites down on her shoulder. Rogue screams out in pain as this beast is trying to eat her alive. The skin on her shoulder tears as it pulls its head back. With no other choice then death she draws the life from the creature, but just enough to knock it out. It falls on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She takes the opportunity to snap its neck. She tries to move the things body off of her, but finds herself felling really weak. She lies her head back onto the ground and can feel something wet getting into her hair. She reaches up to feel the wetness and as she move her hand back into her sight, she sees it is covered in blood as her vision darkens and blacks out completely.

Rogue opens her eyes and can see Carol in front of her. Rogue shakes her head, "Shit ah passed out didn't ah?"

"You did kid. But you put up one hell of a fight. But I think that may be the end for us." She looks down at the ground. "You are losing a lot of blood. Unless a miracle happens, you are probably going to die. The healing you got off me is good, but I think only someone with Wolverine's healing factor would be able to survive this much blood loss. I'm sorry Rogue."

When Carol looks up, she is shocked to see that Rogue seems unphased. If anything she looks more determined than ever. "Ah have not lived for what has probably been a year in this hell only to die trapped under a damn giant lizard." She shakes her head. "Fuck that! Ah'm goin' to wake myself up and get the hell out of here." Her eyes begin to tear up, "And Ah got a man to see that I have realized that I truly love. Ah cannot die without making sure he knows that."

Carol smiles and is then gone from Rogue's sight. Rogue sees the ceiling above her and can still feel the wetness under her head and back. She pushes the lizard off of her with easy and slowly stands up. She can hear Carol faintly in her head, "That is where my strength comes from Rogue. The heart. Your love will get you through this."

Rogue smiles, despite the pain. She can feel the blood running down her left arm and shoulder. Her left arm is useless right now from the bite in her shoulder and the broken forearm. She walks over to the door to her cell and punches it. She can hear the impact echo down the hall, but the door holds. Punch after punch, the door holds.

She pounds away at the door while a poodle of blood forms under her. She pounds again and the door budges the slightest bit. Again and again she pounds. The door gives just the slightest bit with each hit. Her vision begins to darken more and more. She screams in rage as she pounds as hard as she can, but the door does not open.

Rogue's legs give out on her and she falls back into the middle of the cell. She tries to sit up, but her body is not responding to her at all. She shakes her head, _so this is how my story ends. Killed by a mad man before I can know what it is like to be intimate with the man Ah love. This cannot be the end. Ah don't want it to end here._

She tries to get back up again but cannot. In her vision the only thing she can see past her tears is the window in her cell. And even that sight is slowly leaving. The last think she thinks about is Remy and all the joy that he had brought to here. _I love that bam swamp rat and will never get to tell him that._

_Yes you will my dear. _A familiar voice says in her head.

Rogue's heart skips a beat. _Emma! Where are ya and what took ya so long?_

_I'm sorry my dear, but it is a big world to fine one person in. _Emma says to her. Emma continues to try to talk to her but the darkness in her eye is winning the fight.

_Sorry Emma, but Ah think ya are too late for me. Save the other's that are here though. At least my death will not be in vain then._

She could not hear Emma's reply in her head at all now. Rogue makes one last attempt at getting up, but the most that happens is she opens her eyes slightly, which is when she see the one thing she had been longing for since she got to this hell, a pair of glowing crimson on black eye's.

She can see him yelling at her but his words where muffled. She hears what sounds like a balloon pop, and then can see all of Remy. She keeps thinking to herself that this cannot be real, it a trick her mind is playing on her. She feels his strong arms lifting her small body from the floor. She can make out a few words that he is saying to her here and there. "Rogue…..love…..don't die….. Chéri…." Rogue closes her eyes as she cannot fight it any longer, and the darkness consumes her.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

**Another chapter ready for your enjoyment!**

Chapter 12: Rescue

It had taken them two months to find it in the nineteen square mile exclusion zone, but they found ground zero. The radiation here did not bother Remy or Logan because of the fact that they heal faster. Kitty had to stay on the chopper or she got ill, Emma was a little better but not much.

The entrance they had found was right under the turbine building. Kitty suited up in a radiation suit and phased down in to check things out. Five minutes when she comes back up and grabs Remy and Emma and sank right back in. Over her com, she called Logan, "Could you like make a distraction while we get her out of here?"

"No problem kid." His gruff voice called back.

Kitty drops herself Remy and Emma into a long hallway. It looked like a high security prison block. Kitty looks ate them, "According to the computers, Rogue should be here somewhere."

Remy and Kitty look at Emma who is white as a ghost, "We have to hurry, she is in bad shape."

"You can tell that?" Remy asks her. The concern in his voice and face was very clear.

"I lost contact with her, but she said she does not want her death t…" Emma's reply was cut short as Remy began to run through the hall slowing just long enough to look into windows. He comes to the end of the hall and there she was. He could barely see her in the dark cell, but could clearly see all the blood.

"Down here! And get Logan here FAST!" Remy shout as he slides a card in by the lock and charges it up.

The card blows and Remy picks Rogue's seemingly dead body up from the ground. "Rogue. Rogue! Come one. Remy loves ya too much for ya ta leave him. He swears if you don't die you'll be my wife Chéri."

He holds he close and can barely feel her heart beating. There was no time to waste. He meets back up with Kitty and Emma fast. Kitty has to look away as she sees how bad of shape Rogue is in. Emma smiles? "I know she was tough but not that tough."

Remy shakes his head, "Now is not the time for jokes petit. Kitty get us out of here."

Kitty grabs a hold of them and phases them back outside where they dropped in from. Logan was waiting for them nearby. He can smell all the blood from Rogue the second they popped up from the ground and rushed over.

Logan lets his bare hand touch Rogue's bare arm, bracing himself for the sensation of her powers, but it never came. He looks at the others worried. "Chopper now!" no one argued with that as they rush off towards the chopper.

Emma takes the controls of the chopper as Logan does as much medic work as he can. Rogue's life signs are not good at all. Kitty still refused to look at Rogue in that condition. Remy is covered in her blood, but refuses to leave her side. Rogue has a slight smile on her face, a if knowing she was safe now.

"The place was empty." Logan's gruff voice broke the silence.

"The only mind I could sense was Rogue's. But I thought it might just be the shielding of the place." Emma added.

"Yeah well it smelled to clean. He covered his tracks well, but I'm coming back to check things out." He looks at the others then adds, "Alone."

They arrive back at the mansion and every person at that institute is there as they are trying to get off the chopper, all wanting to see the girl they thought was dead. They cleared fast though as Logan was the first out of the chopper and growled at them all. All that remained was Hank, Jean, Scott, Kurt, and the professor.

Remy came out next pushing the gurney with Rogue on it. Remy was still covered in her blood from carrying her out and looked exhausted. Rogue looked to be in terrible shape. Her left shoulder was heavily wrapped in bandages that she was bleeding through and was much paler than normal. Hank and Jean rushed over to the gurney to check the wounds of both. Hank starts checking Rogue's vital signs while Jean checks Remy.

He shakes his head at Jean, "Remy's fine. Look after her." He nods down at Rogue. Jean can tell without trying how concerned he was about Rogue and didn't argue one bit with him on it. Jean begins to help Hank as they enter the elevator to go to the med wing of the institute.

Hank and Jean both tried to stop Remy from entering into the med bay, but he refused to leave her side. Remy looked both in the eyes. "Remy is not leaving her until she wakes back up."

Hank started to make an argument against it, but Remy simply pulled a card out and charged it to the max capacity. Hanks mouth hung open as he could not believe this. But he dropped the argument and let him in.

Twelve hours later, everyone else was allowed to visit but not for too long as Rogue was still unconscious. They were able to set her broken arm and stitch shut the claw and teeth cuts. It turned out good that Remy was there though because he was the same blood type as Rogue. He gave as much blood as he could. After which he did finally leave her side just long enough to use the shower in the med bay. He pulled another med bed into this bay just to stay with her.

Nine times out of ten though, he was not in the bed. He had a chair pulled up next to her bed that he sat in. Jean had to fight of tears every time she came in to check on Rogue. Remy was always by her side. The farthest he ever went was the bathroom connected to the med bay. It had been almost three months now, and Rogue still has never woken up.

"Remy you really should get out for a few. I'll stay here with her for you." Jean offered as she was checking Rogue's vitals.

Remy shakes his head, "Non, petit. Remy is not leaving her. He knows now that he is like Scott is with you." He smiles up at her. "Remy is sorry ya two put off the wedding for now."

Jean cringed slightly at that, it was still a sour subject. Scott put it off so the team can look into Doctor Essex's whereabouts. Most of the x-men where in and out constantly as they were following up on reports of his movements. There had been many confrontations with his underlings, but never him.

Jean sighs, "It's ok Remy, really. It is important to put a stop to that mad man."

"Non. He should put you first. Remy made that mistake once, but never again." He looks down ad Rogue then back up at Jean, "But Remy does thank you for the offer, petit."

Jean smiles softly at him, "I know I would be the same way Remy." She turns and walks back out the door.

Remy sat there in the quiet for a few. He still could not believe Scott put off the wedding. But anyways, he was planning to turn the TV on, but instead he drifted off to sleep with his head on the side of Rogue's bed.

Rogue's head felt funny, like the time Emma had gotten her drunk. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of her cell, but was glad to see it was not. She could not make out where she was, but she is in a bed and could hear the beeping of a heart monitor. She lifts her head up slightly and can see what was putting weight on her right arm. It was the face that she had seen last before she blacked out.

He looked like he had not been getting much sleep. Rogue smiled to herself. She missed him so much. She reaches across her body slowly to place her hand on his head. He was real. She didn't believe it until now. She was home. Tears instantly started to roll out of her eyes.

Remy feels a hand rest gently on his head. He must have fallen asleep on Rogue again and Jean was trying to check Rogue's vitals. Then it registered to him that Jean would have grabbed his shoulder, not the top of his head and that the fingers and thumb placement would place the arm reaching across Rogue's body. His eyes snap open and he is looking up into Rogue's emerald eyes.

He jumps up out of his chair as he leans down over her, kissing her very passionately. He could not believe it, she was awake. Rogue returned his kiss with just as much passion before she winces in pain. She pulls out of the kiss and looks at him.

"Careful, ya damn swamp rat, Ah'm still injured here." Her weak voice was full of playfulness as she pulls him down for another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: Shotgun

**Another day, another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Shotgun

Logan laughs from the doorway into Rogue's med bay. "You two may want to stop that before he passes out."

Remy had completely forgotten about Rogue's powers. But she had dragged him into this long kiss. He pulls back from her just far enough to not be touching. Rogue smiles at him, "Ah got control now." She pulls him back down continuing the kiss.

They both forgot about Logan being there until he spoke up again, "All right Stripes, leave the man breathe already."

Remy and Rouge both start to laugh. "Logan, it's hard to breathe anytime Remy sees her."

Rogue blushes, "Ya think we can get some privacy here?"

Logan smiles at the two, but shakes his head, he could smell Jean and Hank on their way. "Afraid not Stripes, the docs are on their way."

Rogue seems upset at the thought of more people interrupting her time with Remy, but she understood. She tries to sit up in bed but finds it a little hard to. Remy raises the back part of the bed for her. Just then Jean and Hank come walking in. Jean's steps quicken when she sees Rogue is awake and quickly wraps her up in a hug, "It's so good to see you awake."

Rogue returns the hug, "It's good to just be home."

Jean pulls back out of the hug and gets to work on a checkup on Rogue, which she passed with flying colors. Hank checks over some computer analysis and smiles, "She appears to be completely back in good health. We can even remove the cast on her arm."

"Thank god. This thing is itchy as hell." Rogue grabs a hold of the cast and proceeds to rip it completely off. The other all stare at her in astonishment. "Ah'll explain later. Ah just want some time alone," she smiles, "with Remy."

Jean blushes slightly as she can sense what Rogue is thinking like an open book. Hank and Logan both smile. As they all walk out Logan mutters, "Teenage hormones."

Rogue blushes at hearing Logan. Yes she does want that, but not right now. The door closes and the two are all alone. Remy goes to speak by Rogue put's a single finger up over his mouth. She had to tell him about Carol and what she had done. She hoped he could still love her.

"Ah wanted to tell you this first. Ah don't really care what the others think about it." She sighs, "I killed someone using my powers. It was not my choice, and I could not control my powers yet. We had become good friends and she is the one that gave me back hope."

She looks away as tears form, blurring her vision. "It was Carol Davers. She told me that you had not stopped looking for me and that she know you would not stop. Sinister forced me to absorb her. My powers completely drained the life from her. I have her power now on top of my own."

Tears stream down her face, "Carol is still alive in my head. She helped me learn to control her powers and my own. Ah don't know if we can save her at all, but Ah can tell she is starting to fade away. I just have to save her somehow. Ah am responsible for taking her life. Ah…"

She is cut short as Remy turns her head to face him. He kisses her and smiles, "Cheri, je t'aime. Nothing will ever change that. It's not your fault, and I'm sure that Carol knows that too."

He hugs her tightly as he continues, "All these months without you made Remy know he never wants to be without ya." He pulls back out of the hung and looks straight into her emerald eyes. He then gets down onto one knee as he pulls a beautiful diamond ring out. The diamond was cut in the shape of a heart with a simple gold band folding it. "Will ya marry me Cheri?"

Rogue cannot believe it. She had thought about this for a long time, and now it is happening. Tears of joy start to run down her face now. After everything that had happened to her and him. He still loves her. She lets him slip the ring onto her finger and then pulls him into a deep kiss.

Once they break the kiss, Remy looks at her, "So is that a yes cheri?"

She playfully smakes him in the chest as she wipes away her tears, "It's a strong maybe."

He smiles at her, "Oh, well I guess Remy will take this back then."

He reaches for the ring on her finger but she pulls it back away from him. She smiles, "It had better not be stolen swamp rat."

He raises his hands, "Remy steal, never." He smiles and continues, "But it is not Cheri."

"So when do ya want to do the whole wedding thing?" Rogue smiles.

"It's all about the bride so you pick." He smiles back at her and kisses her again.

"Ok then." Rogue stopped to think about it. With the way thing are in their lives they would not realy be able to plan a wedding. "Tomorrow sounds good to me."

Remy just smiled at her, "That is what Remy thought you would say."

"Nothin' better then a down home shotgun wedding. With the way things are in out lives it will be the best. No telling if we will ever be able to do it again so why not." Rogue kisses her soon to be husband just as Kitty comes running through, quite literally, the door.

"ROGUE!" Kitty shouts as she tackles her best friend.

Rogue laughs and hugs her. It was so good to be home. "Hey Kitty, want to be my maid of honor?"

Kitty's eyes light up, "Are you serious?"

Rogue holds up her hand showing her the ring there, "Ah sure am. Wedding is going to be tomorrow."

"What! That soon. What about all the planning and the Dress and …" Rouge cuts Kitty off.

"We don't want to waste any time. We love each other and have already lost too much time." She smiles as she looks into Remy's crimson on black eye.

"Well I like totally understand that. I know me and Pete have talked about that before." Kitty says.

"Ya and Pete?" Rogue looks at Kitty.

"You know, Colossus. We have kind of started to date. He is such a sweetie." Kitty smiles and Remy laughs. Both girls look at him.

"What, he was always bad with the girl back when we both where with Magneto." He smiles. "Speaking of which, where is the big guy, Remy wants him and Logan as his best men."

"Logan, really?" Rogue looked confused.

"He backed me the whole time when searching for ya, Cheri. Remy could not think for anyone else but Pete for his best men." He smiled and know Rogue understood.

"What do you need me to do?" Kitty looked to them both.

"If ya could find me a dress that would be fine." Rogue said smiling as she knows she just made Kitty's day.

"And on second thought, let's do it the day after tomorrow. That way Ah can go with ya to get the dress." She smiles. She cannot believe it still, but she was going to marry Remy.

"Remy'll leave ya two alone to plan things, he needs to find the boys to let them know." He stands up and leans in to kiss Rogue, who gladly returns it. "Je t'aime, cheri."

"I love ya too." Rogue smiles. It felt so good to be saying that to him.

Remy then walks out the door for the first time since they had arrived back and Rogue was almost dead. Emma came walking in as Remy left. She smiles at Rogue who smiles back.

"Hey Emma, didn't expect ya to be here." Rogue looks at her confused.

"Well my dear, I have joined up here now. Are you going to leave your hair that long now? It looks rather nice, though it could use a brushing." Emma replies.

Rogue didn't even think about that. She gets up out of the bed and flies, literally, to the mirror on the wall. She didn't notice the look on her friends faces as she looked at her hair. It had grown to be down to her lower back while her white bangs now went down just past her chin, framing her face. It all had a nice looking lose curl to it, which she know it would have from when she was young. She sweeps the loose bangs on the left back behind her ear. She found that she likes the way it looks now.

"You know what Emma, Ah'm keeping the long hair." Rogue smiles as she turns around.

"I told you that you would look good with longer hair. Now then, tell us how you just flew across the room?" Emma crosses her arms as she looks at Rogue.

Rogue was hoping to avoid this conversation until after the wedding, but not now. Rogue tells them in the shortest way possible as tears build back in her eyes, "I was forced to absorb other mutants. When Ms Marvel was captured, he forced me to absorb her." Her tears run down her face, "She died because of my powers and now I have her powers permanently."

Kitty hugs her friend as Emma just stares at her. After a few more minutes Emma smiles, "I'm so sorry my dear. Carol showed me everything." She walks over and hugs Rogue as well. After a little time, Rogue composes herself and they start to plan a shotgun wedding.


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations

**Another Chapter Ready for reading.**

Chapter 14: Preparations

Rogue wakes up the next day still in the med bay, Hank and Jean both wanted her to stay the night there just to be safe. Rogue was the talk of the institute though, with coming back from the dead and also getting married. A lot of the girls were upset that Remy was getting married to her, but she did not care. Rogue Gets up and does her normal morning workout.

She had started it while imprisoned, and figured it was good to keep it up. Right as she finished is when Hank came in to give her a check up, which she passed with no problem. He cleared her to leave and with that Rogue was running through the institute to Remy's room. All her stuff had been moved into there since they needed the room and Remy didn't mind.

Rogue burst into the room and finds Remy doing some pushups. He stands up and rogue could not help but to stare at his naked chest. He smiles as he sees the look on her face, "Like what you see Cheri?"

Rogue shakes her head slightly and smiles back, "Ah sure do. Why do ya have to be so damn sexy when Ah got to get movin'?"

His smile broadens as he walks over to her and kisses her, "Ta drive ya crazy."

She playfully slaps his chest as she start to get out of the medical garb. She smiles back over her shoulder at Remy as the garb hits the floor and she is naked before him. Her back of course was to him, but none the less she was driving him crazy now. As she walks into the attached bath room she smiles brightly at him, "Ah'm takin' a shower then heading out with Kitty and Emma ta get a dress."

She turns slightly, giving Remy a nice side view of her. She gives him a devilish grin, "Want ta join me?"

Remy stands there dumb founded at first then smiles at her. "What happened to the shy little girl Remy fell in love with?"

Rogue reaches out from the door and grabs a hold of him, "She had a few hundred near death experiences in a one year time frame. It's time to enjoy life and stop holding back my emotions."

She pulls him into a deep kiss as she pulls him into the bathroom with her.

Four hours later, Rogue shows up in the main entrance to the institute. She is only three hours late already. Kitty was looking very impatient, it was not every day you get to go wedding dress shopping. Emma on the other hand turned red the second that Rogue appeared. She walked up to her friends smiling, "Sorry Ah late."

"Come one. Like enough time has been wasted already and the dress store will be closing in two hours." Kitty says as she grabs Rogue's hand and pulls her out the door with Emma smiling to herself as she follows.

"This way my dears. We will take my car." She walks over to her white Cadillac CTS. The other two girls hope into it and they are on their way.

"So Rogue, did you enjoy your first time?" Emma asks bluntly as they pull out of the driveway.

Rogue blushes bright red and Kitty looks at her in shock as she asks, "You had sex?"

Rogue, still blushing bright red, looks at Emma, "How did you know?"

"My dear, when you climaxed, you almost made me climax. And I think you did make Jean climax. Any telepath in a ten mile radius probably felt it." Emma laughs slightly, "Poor Charles."

"Oh my god…." Rogue look away. "Ah'm not going to be able to face Jean or the professor again."

"So come on then, since we like know now, how was it?" Kitty asks.

"Ah'm not tellin' ya anything." Rogue turns more so that she is facing out the window.

"I could just give her everything I got from you while you were having your fun." Emma smiles.

"Ya better not." Rogue turns red again as she thinks about it.

"I've like totally had sex already too Rogue." Kitty blurts out.

Emma and Rogue both look at her and at the same time say, "What?"

"With Pete and Lance. Pete was so much better." She turns red now.

Emma smiles slightly, "I figured as much already."

"Yeah there is going to be another shotgun wedding probably. " Kitty looks down.

"He seems like a sweet guy Kitty. Ah'm happy for ya." Rogue smiles, "Hey we could make it a double wedding?"

"Pete has not asked me yet. Besides I need to find out something first." Kitty looks away from the others.

"What are ya hiding Kitty?" Rogue's mind wonders what is going on.

"I'm late." Kitty says.

"Late as in.." Rogue begins to ask but Kitty finishes for her. "As in I have not had a period in two months."

Emma swerves suddenly and slams on the brakes as she parks in a parking lot. She gets out and goes into a pharmacy that she parked at and comes back out a few minutes later. She gets back into the car and hands a bag back to Kitty, "You can take that at the store. God even Logan is smart enough to use a damn condom."

Kitty looks in the bag and sees a pregnancy test in it as Rogue looks at Emma, "How do ya know that?"

"I'm surprised you have not heard yet, Logan and I are in a relationship." Emma states bluntly as she smiles, "and the sex is amazing."

Rogue does not know what is more shocking now. Kitty having sex with two guys, Kitty may be pregnant, or that Emma and Logan are fucking. She tries hard not to think about the last one. She had always seen Logan as kind of a father, so the thought of him and sex was just wrong.

That quickly left her mind though as the car stopped in front of a very nice dress store. "Emma, this is nice an all, but Ah cannot afford anything in there." Rogue stops and things for a moment, "Or anywhere."

"Nonsense my dear because I'm buying." Emma smiles and then adds, "And no you cannot talk me out of it."

Rogue's jaw drops. "Thank ya so much Emma."

The three girls all go into the store together. Kitty was still excited until Emma marched her off to the restroom there. That left Rogue alone to look through the dresses for a while. She wanted something that was not traditional. She sees many that she likes but none that are what she is looking for. That is when she see the dress she wants. She pulls it off the rack and looks closer at it.

"That is like totally you Rogue." Kitty sates as she walks up from behind with Emma.

Rogue smiles looking at the dress. "Ah'm goin to go try it on."

Rogue walks over into the changing room and slips the dress on. It fit almost perfectly. It was a little too loses in her waist area, but otherwise fine. She stepped out to show the other women.

Kitty and Emma both stopped talking as Rogue came out. She did a little spin for them so they could see the back of it as well.

Kitty spoke first, "That is so stunning Rogue."

"That it is. And the little bits of green in it ascent your eyes nicely." Emma said.

Rogue looked in the mirror and was amazed still. The dress went up around her neck but left the back open to about mid back. It was white, but the highlights would appear as an emerald green. It was defiantly perfect.

She looks to the other two, "I want it." Than a though crosses her mind, "Kitty how did the test turn out?"

She smiles brightly, "I'm pregnant. And I'm like actually happy about it. I could not think of another guy I want to be with anyways."

Rogue walks over and hugs Kitty tightly, "Well congratulations then." She stops and thinks for a moment. It just dawned on her that she could have a kid now that she can control her powers.

"I can actually have a family now." Rogue says under her breath.

The sales person comes over and takes the measurements to take the dress in where need be and lets her know it will be ready by the next morning. Rogue barely registers anything as her thoughts are one her and Remy having children together.

**I bet ya thought there was going to be a sex scene there didn't ya. I decided to not have any sex scenes but they will be mentioned. Keep and eye out for a new story from me based in the movie universe.**


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding Bells

**Another chapter for the enjoyment of the masses. I would also like to thank every who as followed, favorited, or reviewed this story thus far.**

Chapter 15: Wedding Bells

Rogue wakes up early on her wedding day and smiles as she tries to slide her naked body out of Remy's sleeping arms. But trying to do anything sneaky with that master thief was about impossible. Right when Rogue thought she got away clean, she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Where do ya think ya are going Cheri?" Remy whispers into her ear. How her moved so fast and silently still amazes her.

"Ah got to start getting ready. Unlike you, Ah cannot just crawl outa bed and look damn good." Rogue smiles back at him as she leans back against his bare chest, enjoying his embrace.

"We'll Cheri ya could of fooled Remy, because ya look damn sexy ta me." He kisses her neck and she feels her knees go weak. _Damn him, he knows how to push my buttons._

She turns in his arms and kisses him, "As much as Ah want to stay, Ah can't. But there will be plenty of fun after the wedding, Sugar."

Remy smiles at her as she slips out of his arms and walks to the shower. She looks back over her shoulder at him, "That doesn't mean ya cannot join me in here though. We just cannot take as much time as we did last time."

Remy laughs as he walks over to the shower behind her, "Non Chari. I can wait until you are Remy's wife for more fun." He kisses her as he gets into the shower with her, "Though we can still shower together."

* * *

Three hours later, Rogue meets up with Kitty and Emma to start to get ready. Emma shakes her head as she sees Rogue. Rogue was only an hour late.

"You two really need to stop that when you have somewhere to be." Emma says to Rogue.

Rogue blushes, "It was my fault this time though."

She smiles as she thinks of what happened. Emma shakes her head again. "Do I need to send you images of Logan and me?"

Rogue quick shook her head no. Then the three laughed and began to get ready for Rogue's wedding. Rogue turns to Kitty as they all are getting into their dresses, "So have you told Pete yet?"

Kitty blushes and nods yes.

"And?" Rogue continues.

Kitty holds up her hand and shows her the ring on her finger. Rogue smiles and hugs her friend.

"Well he seemed rather prepared." Emma smiles.

"He told me that he wanted to marry me like a month after we started to date. And I was like the same way. The baby didn't make a difference to him. He actually asked me before I told him. And when I told him, he was uber excited." She looks at Rogue and smiles

"Jean knows too. She could sense the mind forming and made me get checked out in the med center. The baby is developing very well. But Jean said I should not use my powers until the baby is born though." Kitty unconsciously put a hand over her stomach.

Rogue smiles as she thinks about having kid with Remy. They would be a hand full that much was sure. Though she worried that they would get her powers and have the same problems with them as she did.

The girls continued to talk about starting families and planning for Kitty's wedding.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out and thanks to Ororo, it would stay that way. The gazebo was all decorated and the entire institute was on hand for the wedding. Hank was at the front, performing the services.

Remy was standing there as the music was playing. First came Kitty and Pete, looking as happy as ever but odd at the same time due to the height difference. Next Logan and Emma came down the aisle. Logan looked very uncomfortable in the suit and Emma was trying not to laugh at him. They did make a good couple even though they where complete opposites. Finally the song changed, and down the aisle he sees the beauty that is his soon to be wife escorted down by Professor Xavier. Remy could not take his eyes off to her as she walked towards him.

She arrived and leaned sow to give the professor a hug then she was by his side. The both smile at each other. Hank started the service off after the music died.

"We are all gathered here today to join this two young people together in the endless journey of marriage. They have both decided to say their own vows. Remy go ahead with yours." Hank nods to Remy.

Remy smiles as he stares into Rogue's eye, "Rogue, from the first time we meet and I gave you and exploding card, Remy know he wanted to be with you. He promises to love you and protect you for as long as he lives. And he will always do whatever he can to make you always be happy."

He slips the wedding band onto her finger as Rogue begins to cry. Hank speaks back you, "And your vows Rogue."

She looks up as the tears of joy roll down her cheeks, "Remy, I love you with all my heart. Ah know you would never give up finding me. And Ah know you will make me happy as long as we live. Ah promise to make you happy and to love you as long as Ah live."

She slides his wedding band onto his finger as Hank begins to speak again, "As these two have pledged their love for one another before us, I ask is there anyone how objects to this merging of two souls?"

There is nothing but silence as they stand there for a moment, the Hank continues "Then if there are no objections I.."

"**I object!"** Came an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned around to see how it was. There stood a man in a red and black mask and two swords on his back.

"**I object on 2 different grounds. First WHY HAVE I NOT BEEN IN THIS STORY YET? I know you readers have been waiting for me to show up. I mean come on, everyone loves the merc with the mouth!"**The man states.

"**Hey you know my name so just use it already. Deadpool! God some people are just so rude. But anyways the 2****nd**** reason I object is that I just don't want to kill you when you are happily married."**Deadpool nods at Remy and Rogue.

Logan looks at Deadpool, "Wade, what the hell are you doin' here." His claws extended out while everyone watches Deadpool.

"**Logan, is that you?"**Deadpool laughs,"**You look hilarious in that suit. The years have been good to you though. Now excuse me, I have some killing to do"**

"You know this psychopath Logan?" Emma looks over at Logan.

"He was part of the weapon program." Logan answers back as Deadpool disappears.

He reappears behind Remy and Rogue and grabs a hold of them and then disappears again. Logan looks around but does not see them anywhere. He can smell them off in the distance though, along with Emma! He takes off running in the direction that he can smell them in.


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding Interrupted

**The long awaited next chapter. sorry about that wait on it. I had allot going on and didn't have much time to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Wedding Interrupted

Logan crashes through the trees as he chases down Emma's scent. He bursts into a clearing only to see Emma, Rogue, Remy, and Deadpool talking. Rogue was pissed as hell, along with Remy. Logan hears Emma then.

"So it's a deal the Wade. I'll pay you double and you let them live and tell us how hired you." She smiles as Logan bursts into the clearing ready to fight.

"I'm sorry dear but there is no need for a fight. Wade here is going to help us find Sinister." She places a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"**See I'm not the bad guy here. And all the readers though I was a bad guy. Ha I fooled you all."** Wade laughs.

Rogue shakes her head, "Can ah hurt this psycho now?"

Emma shakes her head, "Not yet at least. We have to find out more from…"

Logan slashes at Wade, cutting his arm off at mid forearm. Wade does not scream in pain. He just looks down at the bloody stump.

"**All come one Logan, really?"** He starts to pick up the three parts of his arm and presses them together, trying to find the correct order and position of them. **"I hate it when you do that. It's like a jigsaw puzzle, and I hate them!"**

Once he gets the parts back in the right order they heal up almost instantly. Wade wiggles his fingers. **"Man, now my fingers are going to be asleep for like a week."**

With that Rogue walks over and punches Wade in the face as hard as she can, sending him flying across the clearing and through a tree.

Deadpool stands up and straightens his head, **"Owww. Damn, for a hot little number like you being able to it that hard. Want to go on a date sometime?"**

Rogue starts to walk over to pummel him, but stopped when she heard the professor's voice in her head, _"Is everything ok my dear?"_

"_Ya, we're fine. We are on our way back." _Rogue then turns and starts to head back the way that Logan came from.

They all walk in silence until they hear an explosion from where the gazebo that the wedding was at. When they could see it, it was on fire. It looked like a battlefield. Logan quickly found the professor, whom was unconscious. After a few minutes of searching, Logan found everyone else except for Jean and Scott.

"**Wow looks like I missed one hell of a party. But now I'm said, I didn't get to kill anyone. Damn it, you need to let me kill someone soon." ** Deadpool looks into the air as he speaks.

"Shut the hell up Wade." Logan looks back at him as Kitty begins to waken.

"Ah my head, like what happened?" She looks around as her memory clears. She shakes her head and looks at Rogue and Remy, "It was Sinister. He was after you two, but he took Jean and Scott instead saying they are perfect. Then Jean like exploded in a fireball but passed out like five seconds later."

She putts a hand over her belly as she hopes she didn't hurt her yet to be born child. "I had to phase in order to save use all. God I hope I didn't hurt my baby." Tears began to run down her face as her fears get the best of her.

Rogue hugs her friend as she looks around. Her wedding was officially ruined. Tears form in her eyes now as she sees that everyone else is waking up with only a few bumps and cuts. Rogue stands up and looks around. She then looks down at Kitty as she speaks, "Do you know what way they went?"

Kitty point off over the water, "That way I think."

With that, still in her wedding dress, Rogue takes flight. She know what she had to endure from that maniac and was not about to let Scott and Jean be put through that hell as well. Rogue flies as fast as she can, trying to find any sight of them but sees nothing. After flying for hours, Rogue lets out a rage full scream out over the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She hovers in the air for a few minutes then she hears the professor, _"Rogue, come back. We will find them. Jean's power grew immensely and there is no way he will be able to hide it like he did yours."_

Rogue sighs and starts to fly back to the mansion, _"Ah hope ya are right."_

When she lands back at the mansion, Remy is waiting for her. He sweeps her into his arms and kisses her. She kisses him back but he could tell she was worried. "How about we get you out'a that dress and leave Remy give you a massage?"

Rogue smiles at him, "Ah'm sorry Remy. I should not have left like that and Ah'm sorry but all Ah want ta do right now is hit something."

She looks down away from him as she felt ashamed as she was not being a very good wife. It dawned on her then that they never finished the wedding. She looks up at Remy and he smiles, "Don't worry cheri, we are still married."

Rogue then genuinely smiles, "How did ya know that was what Ah was thinking?"

"Remy will never tell. But come cheri, Remy has a surprise for you. Though you should change first." He smiles as he leans in the doorway of their balcony and watches as she changes.

"Ya know that is a little creepy." She smiles as she jokes with him. She looks back over her shoulder at him. She was completely naked in front of him now as she grabbed at some clothing.

"Remy cannot help but to look at your beauty." He turns her and kisses her again as he pulls out some clothing for her. As he breaks the kiss, he hands the clothing to her. It was a black spaghetti strap top with black leather pants and a yellow belt with the x-men logo on it. She put it all on and then put her combat boots and the duster Remy gave her what felt like a long time ago now. She turns and he smiles at her.

"It fit you nicely cheri. The duster is a nice personal touch." He hands her her gloves that sh was use to wearing and she put them on.

"So what is ya plan here swamp rat?" She smiles as they walk out of their room and down the hall to the elevator to the lower levels.

Remy just smiles and walks her into the elevator, "Remy said it is a surprise."

They ride down in silence and walk down to the danger room, "Shale we hit thing cheri?"

Rogue smiles, "Ya really know me sugar."


	17. Chapter 17: Fire in the Sky

**The next chapter has arrived. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Fire in the Sky

Two hours passed as Rogue and Remy tore through a few Danger Room simulations. They both ended up exhausted lying on the floor together when they heard the professor call for everyone. He had found Jean. They all gathered at the blackbird. Everyone was there that was at the wedding. They all loaded onto the blackbird and took to the sky.

"He tried to hide her, but her power is growing. They are in Antarctica, almost at the South Pole. Everyone needs to be prepared, this could be as hard as the fight against Apocalypse."

A few hours later and they are landing in a nice little tropical area that was hidden away in Antarctica. They pile out to be greeted by an equal number of enemies. One speaks up from the back as he walks to the front, "You had better leave now runt or you will never leave the Savage Lands." It was Sabertooth.

"Think again, bub." Logan answers as his claws extend as he leaps forwards at Sabertooth. It didn't take long for the rest to start fighting.

Rogue flew off into the air and began to fight with someone that attacked her. He could hit hard, but she hit harder. She dispatched him pretty fast, but then was hit by an energy blast and was flung back over the blackbird. Her ears where ringing with the impact with the ground, but she could tell Remy was yelling at her while fighting off an attacker with his Bo.

She gets to her feet and realizes that she is in a small crater where she landed. She shakes her head and sees Remy surrounded by four enemies, one is actually Sinister himself. She flies as fast as she can and catches Sinister of guard as she uppercuts him with her full might. He goes sailing though the air as she begins to rush of after him, pounding him every time she is close enough to.

She feels a weight on her back then hears Deadpool shouting, **"Weeeee, go faster!"**

Rogue grabs him off her back and throws him at Sinister. **"I like where this is going!"**

Deadpool slices off one on Sinister's arms as he flies by, then teleports almost to the ground as he drops the last twenty feet. Rogue finally flies up past Sinister and drills him down into the ground, creating a large crater the knocks almost everyone over with the shock wave from it.

"**Awww, I wanted to do that again!" **Deadpool whines.

As the dust clears Rogue walks out of the crater. She didn't care what anyone would think of her for killing that basterd. But then she hears his laugh. That cold and sinister laugh that she had heard so many times when he was experimenting on her.

"So you still have her powers, how interesting. Maybe I should take you back as an experiment." He was right behind her as he spoke. Rogue did not think that she would ever be frozen in fear again, but she was now.

Sinister wraps his fingers around Rogue's through and lifts her effortlessly off her feet with one arm. As he lifts her his grip gets tighter, cutting off her air supply. Rogue begins gasping as she struggles to break his grip, but can't. She then uses her powers, even though she didn't want him in her head. They had no effect though.

"Come now, did you really thing I had you that whole time without figuring out how to stop your powers?" He smiles at her.

"NO!" Remy shouts as he throws card at Sinister, knowing that Rogue could take a few shots. But Sinister's gripe does not loosen one bit. The ground begins to shake and then erupts with flames from the crater that Sinister had walked out of. The flames have the shape of a bird, and at it's base is Jean Gray.

Jean looks possessed with anger as she walks up and forces Sinister to drop Rogue with nothing more than a look. The next thing Rogue knows she is sent flying backwards with such force that when she hits the blackbird, she ends up punching through the side of and lands inside. She fights to stay conscious as she gets slowly to her feet and walks to the hole she made. Remy is there already helping her down out of the jet.

"You took the most important thing to me away. There is nothing left but to end all of this. All the fighting and suffering will stop here." Jean's word hit hard with Rogue. They could only mean one thing, Scott was dead. But before she could think any more about it, she could hear screaming.

She looked up and could see Sinister burning away and into ash. Anyone who was close started to burn as well, be it friend or foe. Jean raised up into the air burning everything. Logan was caught in the flames along with Deadpool, both made it out though with little damage after they healed that is.

"She plans on destroying the world. And she will not listen to anything I say. She is actually blocking my mind." Professor Xavier looks around at his x-men. "We must stop her."

"How ya planning on doing that Chuck?" Lagan asks.

"I do not know. But we must." Xavier looks around trying to think of what to do.

Rogue looks over her shoulder to the man that is holding her. She makes up her mind and turns in his arms to kiss him. She uses her powers just enough to cause him to black out. "Ah'm sorry Remy. But Ah'm doing this for you."

Rogue has tears in her eyes as she walks closer to everyone. She gently touches Kurt and Logan both to gain their powers. Professor Xavier looks to Rogue as he senses her intentions.

_You do not have to do this Rogue. We can find another way. _She hears him calling to her mind.

_Ah'm sorry professor, but we do not have time to argue over this. _Rogue looks to him and smiles.

_There is no way I can talk you out of this is there? _He asks.

_No. It's the only way to save everyone. _Rogue lowers her head as the tear fall.

_Are you sure you could control her powers though. They are stronger than any you have taken before. _Xavier lowers his head as well.

_Ah don't know for how long, but at least long enough to get away from here. _ She raised her head up with a new found resolve.

_Come back soon my dear. I know we all will miss you._ Xavier looks up at Rogue, he has tear in his eyes now.

_You know as well as Ah do that this is a one way trip. Just let everyone know Ah love them all. _Rogue hears Remy waking up behind her as well as Logan and Kurt. It was time to go.

_Good bye Professor._

Everyone is looking at the Professor and trying to figure out what is going one when they hear Remy shout. "No cheri. Don't…"

"I'm sorry Remy, but Ah'm the only one who can stop this. Je t'aime." Rogue has tears streaking her face as she teleports away.

Everyone else turns after hearing Remy and Rogue just in time to see Rogue disappear in a puff of smoke.


	18. Chapter 18: Into the Inferno

Chapter 18: Into the Inferno

Rogue's teleport had taken her directly in front of Jean. Rogue instantly felt her skin burn as the flames around Jean where intense. Thanks to her barrowing Logan's powers though, she was not going to die. At least not easily. She had to try and talk to Jean and get her to not destroy the world.

"Jean. Ah know ya are still in there. And Ah know how ya feel." Rogue looks for any sign that the real Jean was still there.

"Don't waste your breath Rogue. This world dies so it can be reborn without all the fighting and suffering." Jean's voice was different and seemed full of venom.

"Ah know you do not mean that. Ya are a kind and gentle person Jean. This is not you." Rogue pauses as Jean raises a hand. Even Jean's eyes and face where contorted with rage.

"I am not the weakling Jean Grey. I am the Phoenix. And you puny mortals cannot stop me." Jean sends a wave of fire at Rogue, but she dodges it.

"Jean, Ah know you are still in there. You can fight this. You are one of the strongest people Ah know." Rogue continues on as she continues to feel her skin burning and regenerating.

Jean's expression softens as she speaks, her voice back to normal, "Rogue, please stop me. You must do it now before the Phoenix takes back control. Kill me so I can be with Scott."

Rogue nods to her friend as she takes a hold of Jean's hand, "Good bye Jean."

Rogue let her full powers go and could instantly see the life leaving Jean. Jean did not start to look like a skeleton like Carol did though, instead she just lost the life in her eyes. The flames around them began to subside and Rogue could feel the immense power of the phoenix flow through her. She fought hard to keep it at bay as she lands on the ground with jean in her arms. She knows she cannot keep control for long though as she carries Jeans body to the rest of the group.

She lies Jean down carefully and steps back as everyone looks on at both Jean's body and Rogue. Remy starts to run over to Rogue, but she holds up a hand and stops him. She shakes her head no at him. She can feel the Phoenix fighting her control and it is at the edge of losing control. She did not want to hurt anyone else now. She has taken two lives now, and she felt like she did not deserve to live, yet alone love.

"Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah truly am. But If Ah don't destroy the phoenix, this is just going to keep repeating and another loved one will die. It stops with me. Ah'm sorry that Ah'm breaking your heart by leaving, but Ah must. Ah love you Remy LeBeau. Always and forever." Rogue begins to cry as she watches Remy. He stands there with tears in his eyes as well. He then walks over to her and kisses her. It was the most passionate kiss she she had ever had in her life.

"Je vous aime ma femme." (I love you my wife) He pulls her hand up to kiss it then. "Always and forever. Good Bye cheri."

He then steps back, and Rogue can read his mind about how much he loves her and how he understands that this is what she must do. She looks out across the rest of her friends, well more like her family. She smiles knowing that they all will be safe.

"Take care of each other, all of you. You are my family. Ah love you all." She looks up to the sky as the sun shines down on her. The sunlight had never felt so southing before. She then senses Scotts mind, he was alive. She looks at her family one last time.

"Scott is alive over that way. Tell him Ah'm sorry. Good bye." And with that the firebird surrounds her as she takes flight into the air. Mentally she stays connected to Remy. They share the memories of all the good times they had and of their love. Rogue reaches outer space and keeps flying towards the sun. She knows it is the only way to make sure the phoenix never hurts anyone again.

The sun was so beautiful the closer she got to it. She could feel its heat as she drove into it. She had to reach the core. Somehow she knows that was the only way. She could feel her body starting to burn away as she reached there, but there was no pain. She was at peace with everything that had happened. Her last thoughts were of the man she loved more than life it's self. And the last thing Remy hears from her mind, _Ah love ya Remy. Ah never thought Ah would find the happiness that Ah found with ya. Ya have to be strong and continue on without me. Ah'll always be with ya my love._

Remy cannot longer feel or hear Rogues thoughts, and he knows she is gone now. Remy drops to his knees as tears run down his face. Kitty, who avoided the fighting due to being pregnant, comes over and hugs Remy. She was Rogue's closest friend and was crying as well.

"I'm so sorry Remy." She sobs out as Logan pat Remy in the back as he passes.

"Sorry Kid." Even Logan had tears in his.

Remy got back to his feet as he looked up at the sun. it was time to be strong. He smiles slightly as he swears the sun is brighter now. He walks back to the blackbird and boards it with the others.

* * *

Six months had passed. Remy had effectively taken leadership of the X-Men while Scott was still out. He missed Rogue every day. He woke up every morning wishing she was next to him. He would walk out onto his balcony every morning and blow a kiss to the sun and say "Good morning cheri."

Their where new recruits coming in all the time of which most of the female ones would make advances on him, which he turned down. On the nights that there were no missions, he found himself at a little blues bar that had opened up in town. He tried to hide how much he missed Rogue hidden away from everyone else.

Two days after the events in the Savage Lands, there had been a funeral for both Jean Gray and Rogue. Everyone at the institute had attended, and even some of the non mutant students from Bayville attended. The professors works stuck with every that day.

"They both put their lives on the line for not just mutants, but for all of humanity. Let them be the example for us all to follow." That is the line the stuck the most.

Remy was thinking about that as he went to visit the small monument that was made for Rogue. It was where the gazebo had been. Both Rogue and Jean had small monuments built there, and Remy visited Rogue's every day. He left a single red rose for her.

As he approached the monument, something moved slightly in front of it. Remy then noticed that it was a person lying there. He approached it and rolled the person over so he could see who it was and froze. A thousand things ran through his head at once. There was no way that this could be happening.

There is only one thing that he can think of to say, "Cheri?"

**This is the end of this story arch. I would like to thank everyone who has read this and review it. The story will continue in the next story however. Keep your eyes open for the next one. **

**UPDATE: The sequel is up now called Avatar of the Phoenix**


End file.
